Watching over you
by linalove
Summary: She was just an innocent bystander in his marriage. Little did she know that soon, she'd become his main focus.Ichabod/OC.Movie based.
1. New home

Okay, this is my first attempt in a Sleepy Hollow fic. So, please be nice. This is not going to be a horror story. Not at all. I am not good at it anyway. This is an Ichabod/OC story (Johnny Depp's Crane), but not from the beginning. Katrina is going to be into it.

Okay, here we go. Oh and please if you read leave me a review. No flames please. Constructive criticism always welcome.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sleepy Hollow! I only own my OC.

**Watching over you**

**Chapter 1**

A young woman was walking alone in the white, from the snow, streets of New York. She was walking slowly, a suitcase in her hand. Her head was lowered, looking at a piece of paper her fingers were holding. She looked up and green eyes searched the street carefully, looking for the right house. She stopped to clutch her coat tighter around her body before her eyes settled on a large white house in front of her. A small smile grazed her lips and she started walking towards it once again, her nose slightly red from the snow.

"Okay…God it's cold…I ask for…for…Mrs. Crane…all right…" the woman whispered to her self as he stopped in front of the door and raised her hand to knock gently. She did and waited patiently for it to open. A few moments later the noise of the door unlocking was heard and a petite blond woman appeared on the doorway, a kind smile on her face.

"Yes? May I help you?" came the soft spoken question and the young woman smiled back.

"Hello…um…I am Christine Mathews? The new maid?" Christine said and the blond woman's eyes widened.

"Oh! Of course! Please come in." she said as she opened the door wider to let her pass.

"Thank you…I hope I'm not too early here…" Christine said as she entered and the other woman closed the door.

'No, you are not, miss Mathews. Please come in. You must be freezing with all this cold. Oh! I am Katrina Crane." The now introduced woman said with a smile as she outstretched her hand for a shake. Christine placed her bag down and quickly reached for her hand to shake it softly.

"Nice to meet you." She replied as Katrina gasped at how cold her hand was.

"My God, you're cold. Come in. I have tea ready." Katrina said as she placed a hand on her stomach as she walked. That was the first time Christine realized that the woman was pregnant. A smile came to her face as they walked further into the warm house, which was rather large.

"I always have tea ready, Christine…if I may call you by your first name…" Katrina said as she turned her head to smile at her.

"Of course." The younger woman said as they entered a large parlor.

"My husband usually wants a cup after he's back from work. Please sit down." Katrina said as she poured two cups of tea and handed one to the woman situated in one of the chairs of the room.

"Tea is nice." Christine commented even though she wasn't very fond of it. At the moment she wanted something to warm her self though. Katrina smiled and sat across from her.

"So…you live here?" she asked and Christine nodded after swallowing the tea.

"Yes…my mother lives here but she's not well. My father recently passed away. I had to find a job. It appears the only thing I'm good at is housework." Christine said with a chuckle.

"Nonsense. I'm sure there are other things you can do just as good." Katrina said with a wave of her hand.

"You're very kind, Mrs. Crane." Christine said softly as she finally felt her hands getting warm.

"How old are you? If it's not too bold to ask." Katrina said smiling at her as she leaned back in her chair.

"It's not. I'm twenty."

"You're younger than me." Katrina laughed.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm twenty three."

Christine smiled, already liking her mistress.

"All right I suppose I should tell you about your responsibilities." Katrina said as she placed her cup on the small table in front of her.

Christine nodded and stole a glance around the room. It was really well kept and decorated.

"I need help with the cooking…in your letter you said you can cook."

"Yes, yes I can."

"That's great. I also need help with the washing…lately I can't seem able to do it." She said laughing, patting her swollen stomach.

"Yes, it's reasonable." Christine said smiling.

"Well…that's all…oh, I have a garden in the back of the house. It's winter now but I have a few trees that need care."

"Garden? I loved gardens. I can mend too…um…I used to do it for my father…and my mother now."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's not very well…she's ill. We're not in the best terms…um…not since my father died. So, I wanted to go away. She lives with my father's money…" Christine explained nervously and Katrina nodded.

"Of course. Come on. I'll show you the rest of the house and your room." Katrina said as she stood up and motioned her to follow. Christine stood up quickly and followed her around the house.

The kitchen was near the parlor and a long staircase led to the upper floor where the bedrooms and bathrooms were.

"Wow…" Christine commented as she was showed her room. Katrina laughed and patted her back.

"Hope you like it…Ichabod helped me put those curtains." The blond woman said and Christine blushed at her own excitement.

"Thank you. It's too much though."

"Nonsense. I also want a friend." Katrina said with a wink. Christine nodded and took of her coat, placing it on the bed, her eyes scanning the pretty large, in her opinion, room.

"When do I start, Mrs. Crane?" she asked, turning around to face her only to find her gone. She frowned and walked out of the room, noises coming from downstairs.

"Um…hello?" she called.

"Down here, Christine!" came Katrina's voice and she walked down the steps towards the hall. She stepped into the bottom step and looked around.

"There you are. Come." Katrina said as a male back became visible in front of Christine's eyes. She swallowed, ready to meet some sort of rough, rude master but when the back turned a couple of gentle, almost black eyes met her own green ones and she was frozen on the spot.

"Ichabod…this is Christine. Our new helper." Katrina said cheerily, avoiding the use of the word maid. Christine gulped and blinked as the man's eyes settled fully on her, a gentle smile spreading across his lips as he reached to shake her hand.

"Hello, Christine. I'm Ichabod Crane." He said softly and she clumsily took his hand and shook it.

"Christine Mathews, sir. Nice to meet you too." She said and the man grinned.

"Thank you for accepting the job. My wife really needed the help." He said, releasing her hand and wrapping and arm around his wife's waist before placing a kiss on her forehead, the soft smile still on his face.

"No, thank you, sir. I really wanted the job." Christine said as she folded her hands behind her back.

"Ichabod's a constable, Christine." Katrina said with a smile and Christine smiled back, tearing her eyes from the handsome man in front of her quickly, embarrassed.

"Oh…that's nice, sir." She said as she pushed her black hair behind her ear.

"I assure you it isn't so great, Christine." He said with a chuckle as he released Katrina from his arms and took off his heavy coat.

"What are we having for dinner then?" he asked as he hung his coat.

"Chicken soup. Christine, come and help me." Katrina said and Christine hurried after her, not daring to look back as the constable looked at their retreating forms before walking away towards the dinner table, a gentle smirk on his face.

**End of chapter 1**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please, if anyone is reading this, please review! I really want some feedback! Please? I will continue this when I get some feedback. **:)**


	2. A gift

A huge thank you to all the people who reviewed the first chapter of this story:

**BleedmetoINSANITY, MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime, Grazie Dio, Haeronwen, CaptainFlyingSparrow and LittlefireQueen**! Thank you for your comments! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sleepy Hollow!

**Chapter 2**

It had been three weeks since Christine had started working for the Cranes and she was rather pleased of how the things were going. The couple was very polite and gentle, treating her very well and she had to admit that she didn't expect such a treatment. Her work was not easy as the pregnant woman couldn't do anything around the house. Lately Christine had started preparing food as well which she was very nervous about it. Cleaning, gardening and mending were okay but cooking…Cooking inquired skill and she proved that she had some; at least that's what her ever polite male employer said.

Every day was like a routine but she was okay with that. She would wake up at seven o' clock, make breakfast for the constable. He always took breakfast alone; Katrina always slept until ten. He would leave and she would start with the cleaning. She would take care of the garden and then cook. She was overall happy with her situation. The pay was very good and she had a very nice place to live.

Sometimes the couple would invite her to sit with them by the fireplace. They would talk and laugh like friends and then everything would get quiet; Katrina snuggled in her husband's embrace and Christine across from them. At times like those she felt alone, empty and the smile would leave her face. She was jealous; not necessarily of her mistress but the feeling remained. She had no one and she would never have. Love was something she hadn't experienced and she would be a liar if she said that she didn't need it because she did. She just didn't know who was going to give it to her.

It was another regular morning and as soon as she was awake she got dressed, opened her bedroom windows and exited her room. She softly walked down the stairs of the house and soon was inside the kitchen. Her eyes widened when she saw that Ichabod was already there, drinking from a cup, a thoughtful look on his handsome face. She swallowed hard and walked inside; she always felt nervous talking to him.

"Sir?" she called softly and he turned to look at her startled.

"Oh, Christine. Good morning." He said with a kind smile.

"I'm sorry…am I late? You should have woken me." She said as she hurried into the kitchen to make him breakfast. She almost jumped when she felt a hand on her arm.

"No, no. You're not late. No reason to panic. Please sit down. I don't need anything." He said chuckling, releasing her arm and looking at her expectantly.

"Are you sure? I can…"

"Sit." He said again and she nodded before taking a seat next to him after pouring a glass of milk for her.

"You never eat breakfast." He stated, taking another sip from his tea.

"E…excuse me?" she stammered as he stared into her eyes. He chuckled again and pointed at her.

"You never eat breakfast." He repeated and she blinked.

"Oh…yes, I don't."

"Why?"

"I'm not used to it." She said with a shrug and he nodded, looking away.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor." He said after a minute.

"Of course."

"You don't know what it is." He said amused and she looked at him.

"I suppose I could do it…" she said uncomfortably and he smiled.

"I want to buy something for my wife…I was thinking if you could help me pick something nice." He asked hopefully and she frowned.

"Me?"

"Why yes, my dear. You're a woman. You have better taste than me." He said laughing warmly and she realized that it suited him.

"I guess I can…" she said hesitantly and he nodded.

"Thank you. We can go when she's taking her evening nap today." He said and she nodded, mutely.

"All right…I have to go take care of the garden." She said as she stood up and nodded at him.

"Of course…have a nice day, Christine." He said with a smile as he stood up and walked out of the kitchen. She released a breath and shook her head.

"Way to go…he must think I'm stupid…I was talking like a five year old…" she muttered as she picked up his cup and placed it in the sink before walking towards the garden.

******************************

It was time for lunch and Christine took the food out of the oven. She looked at the clock and frowned.

Almost one and Katrina had not woken up yet. Christine placed the food onto the kitchen counter and slowly headed for upstairs. She knocked on the door but no answer came. Worried she slowly opened the door and saw that her lady was still asleep. She shook her head and walked over to the bed. She placed a gentle hand on Katrina's arm and softly shook her.

"Mrs. Crane?" she called and the blond woman groaned in response.

"What…?" she mumbled turning on her back. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at Christine.

"Christine?"

"Yes…I was worried…that's why I woke you."

"I'm fine…what time is it?"

"One…"

"One? Oh God…I slept so much…I guess it's the baby…" she said as she sat up on the bed while Christine opened the two windows to let the sun and air come in.

"Can I bring you anything?" she asked and Katrina shook her head.

"Ichabod left?" she asked and Christine nodded.

"Okay…I guess I'll come down for lunch…" she trailed off and Christine excused herself from the room.

********************************

The front door opened and Ichabod peered inside. Christine waved and he smiled, motioning for her to come over to him. She followed him out of the house and he closed the door behind him.

"Is she sleeping?" he asked as he took her hand and placed it on his elbow, linking her hand with his. She stared surprised at his hand but he just looked ahead of him.

"Yes…she is…in fact she's been sleeping a lot today…" she stammered, looking away.

"She should see the doctor…is it normal?" he asked and Christine shrugged.

"I wouldn't know, sir…" she replied and he looked at her, his eyes moving over her face before settling on her hair.

"You have really black hair…" he stated and she flushed.

"I do…is it a bad thing?"

"No…no, I just …I've never seen a woman with so black hair." He said laughing as they turned a corner.

"My father had black hair…I guess a gift from him." She said with a shrug and he smiled.

"You never speak of your mother…" he said as his eyes returned to her face.

"My mother?"

"Yes…what is her name?"

"Mary…she lives here…we don't speak a lot…" she said uncomfortably.

"Hmm…it'd be too bold to ask why, Christine?" he asked her softly.

"No…not bold…too painful, sir…" she said with a bitter smile. He nodded and sighed.

"Here we go…"

"Jewelry store?" she asked and he smirked.

"Yes…it's her birthday tomorrow." He said as they entered the small but warm shop.

"Oh…I didn't know that." She said and he waved her off.

"No matter…come…I'm really clumsy when it comes to this…" he whispered as his eyes fell onto the many rings and necklaces the shop was covered with.

"What do you think?" he asked and Christine shrugged helplessly.

'I don't know…too much for me…" she gasped and he chuckled.

"What about this one…?" offered.

"Yellow stone? The color of hate?" she said and he frowned.

'Oh…oh I see…um…"

"How about that one?" she offered and his eyes widened.

"It's pretty…emerald, isn't it?" he asked and she nodded.

"I think…"

"Can you try it on?" he asked and she hesitated.

"I want to see how it looks."

"Okay…" she stammered as the shopkeeper that had joined them picked the ring and placed it onto her finger. The ring fitted perfectly and Ichabod smiled.

"It's beautiful…" he said and she quickly took it off and handed it to him.

"You should buy it. And the price is reasonable." She said and he smiled. His eyes spotted a small silver chain with the letter C and he smiled.

"Can I have that too, sir?" he told the shopkeeper and Christine frowned.

"C?" she muttered and her eyes widened as he clasped it around her neck.

"But…but, sir…what?"

"Consider it part of your pay." He said and without another word he went to pay for the jewels, leaving her stunned.

"What was that…?" she whispered her fingers moving over the chain until he returned.

"Let's go. It's getting late." He said with a grin as he pulled her with him out of the shop and back to the house.

"I want you to hide it for me. I'll get it early in the morning."

"Of course, sir…but what about this? I can't accept it."

"Why not?"

"It's not proper."

"Nonsense. It's part of your pay." He said dismissively. They remained silent until they arrived at the house. They entered and he handed her the velvet box before disappearing upstairs with a last warm smile.

She blinked as she stood frozen in the hallway, wondering why on earth he would give her something like that…

**********************************

Christine groaned as she was woken from her sleep by soft knocks on her bedroom door. Groggily she stood up and rubbed her eyes.

"Five o clock in the morning?" she mumbled as she smoothed back her hair and opened the door only to come face to face with Ichabod.

"Oh…" she was able to choke out. He was leaning against the doorway in his pants and shirt.

"I woke you up. I apologize…I just need the ring." He said apologetically but he couldn't help but look at her in her night dress. It was nothing like his wife's; it was much simpler and looked much more comfortable without all the lace Katrina's had. It suited her.

"Yes…please come in, sir. I'll get it." She said as she turned around to walk to her drawer. She opened it while he guiltily moved his eyes away from her and looked at the room instead. She sure kept it tidy and clean like the rest of the house. She was the best housekeeper they ever had because that's what she was too him; not a maid. Who was he to have maids after all?

"Here it is…" she said breaking him out of his reverie and he smiled at her as he took the box from her hand, his fingers brushing against her hand in the process, causing him to shiver lightly. He quickly nodded and with a last long look at her he left her room, closing the door behind him. She was left listening to his retreating footsteps.

**End of chapter 2**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Ichabod has a new soft spot, hasn't he?

Please, please review and tell me your thoughts! Please? Cookies for everyone who reviews! **:)**


	3. New findings

Hello again. I am here with the new chapter.

I want to thank: **MissSparrow, GladeSistas, Misunderstood Evil, BleedmetoINSANITY, Sparrowlight and MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime**! Thank you all for your comments! **:)**

P.S: I apologize if Ichabod is a bit OOC…

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**MissSparrow**: Hello! Thank you for the review. I think you misunderstood my first author's note. This is going to be an Ichabod/OC story. And definitely _not _with Katrina into the mix. Not my sort of thing. It's just starting with Ichabod married to Katrina but it will end differently. Sorry if I confused you. **:)**

**Sparrowlight: **Glad to know that you like the new story, love. Thank you so much and I hope you'll continue reading this! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sleepy Hollow! I only own Christine and my DVD copy.

**Chapter 3**

The constable walked out of the bathroom and entered his bedroom, buttoning his vest. His eyes went wide when he saw his wife on a chair, putting new curtains on the windows. He shook his head and almost angrily walked towards her.

"Katrina…what are you doing up there? Get down immediately." He said almost sternly but with obvious worry in his voice. His wife looked down at him and scowled.

"I'm fine. I have to do something. I feel useless sitting in bed all day and night."

"You know you're not supposed to be doing this. The doctor said you have to rest if you want the child to be healthy." He said as he took hold of her hand and tried gently to make her get down from the chair.

"I am perfectly able to hang a couple of curtains!" she said stubbornly and he sighed.

"Where is Christine?" he asked with some edge and she sighed.

"Cooking. She has too much to do." Katrina said as she fixed the curtain properly.

"Yes, that's why we are paying her. Now get down. She can do it." He said but she shook her head. He looked at her for a few more minutes before walking towards the door. He opened it and called Christine. A few moments later the girl was up and into the room, a frown on her flushed face.

"Yes, sir?" she asked breathlessly from running up all those stairs.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked calmly pointing at his now glaring wife.

'Um…she's hanging the curtains, sir." Christine stammered.

"And why is she doing this? You know, Christine that she can't do this kind of work. Why did you let her? She's stubborn but I thought you weren't so careless." He said and Christine was speechless. She had never seen him angry.

"Oh, for God's sake! Leave the girl alone! I wanted to do it. She tried to stop me." Katrina said as she got down from the chair and looked at him. He looked away from Christine who was looking embarrassed.

"Katrina…why do you insist on doing exactly the opposite from what doctors tell you? The same thing happened and the previous time!" he said loudly and Christine was dumbfounded.

_Previous time? Where is the baby then?_ She wondered silently.

"They don't know everything. That time was…it was just bad luck. I feel fine." Katrina exclaimed and Ichabod sighed.

"I don't believe in luck. Either you're careful or you're not." He stated calmly and Katrina scowled.

"You never believe in luck or anything other than facts and science am I right?" she snapped, hands on her swollen stomach as Christine stood there, looking between the two and wanting to disappear.

"That's right. I also believe in reason and you're being unreasonable." He said as he walked to the closet and took out his coat. He put it on while Katrina threw her hands in the air.

"God! Stop worrying so much. It's not happening again." She said and he turned around to look at her in the eyes.

"We'll see about that." he said as he brushed by Christine and left the room, heading for his office.

Katrina stared after him, her eyes narrowed.

"He blames me you know." She said softly and Christine looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry, madam?" she stammered and Katrina looked at her.

"I lost the first baby. He doesn't say it but he thinks I'm responsible for it. He thinks I'm not careful enough. That I overwork my self." She said and Christine finally understood.

"I am sorry…but he's right. I can do whatever you want. That's why I'm here for." She said and Katrina smiled.

"Maybe but you're not a slave. The house is big. You can't run it on your own. I'm not as fragile as he thinks." She said as she took the chair and placed it neatly near the desk that was next to the window.

"He's just worried. It's reasonable." Christine said and Katrina nodded.

"I know that but he shouldn't be. I'm fine." She said as she walked out of the room, motioning to follow her.

"Let's take care of the garden now." She said with a smile and Christine followed her downstairs, feeling very weird and uncomfortable.

****************************

Christine was sitting in the kitchen, reading a forgotten newspaper when Katrina entered the room.

"Christine…"

"Yes?" she said, looking up from the paper.

"I'm going to the shops for a while. Could you bring some tea to my husband? Oh…and give him some of the cookies you made. He'll love them." She said and Christine nodded with a smile.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Katrina said, winking and leaving the room.

Christine put the paper away and prepared tea. She placed three cookies on a plate and took the tray towards Ichabod's study. She knocked and waited.

"Come in, Christine." He said softly and her eyes widened. She opened the door, holding the tray with the other and entered the candle lighted room.

"I brought you some tea, sir." She said with a smile as she placed it on his desk. He looked up from his book and nodded.

"Thank you." He said softly and she turned to leave.

"Wait…" he called and she stopped, turning to face him again.

"You have work?" he asked as he closed his book.

"Um…not right now…"

"Come and sit with me then." He said, pointing to the chair next to his desk. She blinked but obeyed nonetheless.

He took a sip from the tea and cleared his throat uncomfortably while she fumbled with her hands.

"Did you make these?" he asked as he took a cookie.

"Yes…"

He took a bite and smiled.

"Excellent." He praised and she smiled back.

"Um…I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier today…I apologize." He said almost shyly and she shook her head.

"No, it's okay. It was my fault in a way, sir. I should have insisted harder." She said and he shook his head with a bitter smile.

"If she wants to do something she'll do it. You can't stop her." He said softly.

"Obviously." Christine said and he chuckled, leaning back in his chair.

He turned quiet again and she looked at her lap. She rather liked his company. He never spoke too much, unlike the joyful chatter of his wife. But it suited him in a way.

"She was seven months when she lost the first child. She came into labor too early…she…I mean the baby didn't survive." He said after a while and Christine looked up at him.

"I am sorry…but everything will be fine now." She said with a smile.

"I guess it will…I hope…" he said, sifting in his seat.

"Do you have someone, Christine?" he asked slowly and she looked startled.

"Me? No…no sir…" she replied with a shrug.

"So, you're free for the taking." He said chuckling and her eyes widened.

"Um…I guess." She stammered and he looked amused at her embarrassment.

"You blush more than me. I thought I held that benefit." He said and she laughed too.

"I better go check on the chicken…I mean food." She said as she quickly stood up and walked to the door.

"Thank you for the cookies." He called and she nodded before exiting the room, closing the door behind her.

Ichabod smiled and stared at the closed door for a long time. She was amusing to say the least and he liked it. If you didn't know that she was in the house you'd probably never find out about her. She always stayed in the kitchen or in her room when she was not needed. Her voice was quiet like her footsteps and her eyes were even brighter than the emerald stone on Katrina's ring.

Realizing the train of his own thoughts he shook his head and grabbed his book again.

"What am I thinking?" he muttered, shocked by his thoughts. He cleared his throat and started reading again, trying to block out those kinds of feelings. But could he?

**End of chapter 3**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please, please review! A few words are highly appreciated! Feedback is very much wanted! **:)**


	4. Weird feelings

Hello again. Once again I want to thank the people who are reading this and of course my reviewers: **MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime, GladeSistas, MissSparrow101, Misunderstood Evil, BleedmetoINSANITY, HadleyConlon and Sparrowlight**.

_**Review replies to**_ **MissSparrow101**: Thank you for reading and reviewing. You don't know what I'll do with the two of them? Hmm…Probably make them fall in love. **XD**

**_and _Sparrowlight: **Indeed the plot thickens. Glad that you are interested in the story, love! Thank you so much for reviewing! **:)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sleepy Hollow!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Christine was walking out of the kitchen, heading for her room. Her head hurt that day too much but she had drunk a cup of chamomile and the pain had subsided a bit. She sighed and as she passed by the parlor she heard voices coming from it. Curiously she peeked inside the room and saw that it was only Katrina and her husband. They were sitting on the settee, the constable was smiling and whispering into his wife's ear that giggled in return and turned in his arms, to snuggle closer to him. She leaned in and kissed his lips, causing him to chuckle and embrace her tightly.

Christine, feeling like she was intruding in their moment, she stepped back guiltily and turned around to walk up to her room. A frown came on her pretty face as she realized that she left of course because they deserved their privacy but even more because she felt weird and uncomfortable watching them kissing. Shaking her head at her absurd thoughts she walked up the stairs, the awful feeling still in the pit of her stomach, and she opened her bedroom door slowly. She entered and walked to the bathroom to wash. A few minutes later she got out of the bathroom and put on her nightdress before putting on her robe. She tied it around her waist and walked to her nightstand. She opened her small nightstand and took out her needlework she had been making lately. She walked out of the room and headed for the garden, a large candle in her hand. She passed by the parlor again, refusing to look in case she saw something she wasn't supposed to see and headed for the garden door in the kitchen. She opened the door and walked towards the table. She placed the candle on the table and took a seat close to it. She pushed her hair behind her ear and picked up the thread. She took the needle and started pulling the blue thread inside the canvas. The design was a sunset in the sea which she had found pretty in a store a few days ago. She stopped to look at her work so far, a content smile on her face before she started again.

She had visited her mother that morning and of course her day hadn't been so well. Her mother always found a way to ruin her good mood, but she was her mother and she had to look after her at least twice a week. Mary, her mother, insisted that she was fine but she didn't look like it. Christine had returned to the Crane's house around noon with not the best timing for Katrina's questions and chatter. But Christine found out that the blond woman was able to cheer everyone up, it was one of her talents.

A chuckle escaped her lips and then a yelp when the needle tore into her thumb sharply, causing her to curse loudly, not realizing that she wasn't alone and that the dark-haired constable was leaning against the doorframe.

"Such language, Christine." He said amused and shocked by her cursing. Christine yelped again and shot up in the chair, causing her to let go of her needlework.

"Please, don't do that, sir. I jumped out of my skin." She whispered, fixing her robe that had fallen off her shoulder in the process.

"I apologize. I used to be jumpy too." He said as he kneeled and picked up the canvas for her. She took it from his hand and licked her suddenly dry lips.

"I am not jumpy. I was just surprised." She murmured and he nodded, a smile playing on his lips.

"Were you? And what plagued your thoughts if I may ask, sweet Christine?" he asked with a smirk.

"Just…thoughts…Do you want something? Can I get you anything?" she asked and he shook his head, taking a seat across from her.

"No…Katrina went to sleep and I saw you paddling across the parlor. I looked at you but you didn't notice me." He explained and she nodded, sitting down again. She cleared her throat and started with the needle again, feeling his eyes on her all the time.

"You didn't join us tonight." He said softly, fumbling with his hands. She looked up and swallowed.

"I didn't want to bother you, sir." She said with a smile and then her eyes spotted something in his hands this time.

"Bother us?" he asked, frowning and then followed her eyes. He smiled, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

"Oh…that." He said and she tore her eyes away.

"I'm sorry…but what is it?" she asked and he smiled excited.

"You can say it's a toy…for me is more...here…" he said as he kneeled in front of her chair and she placed the canvas on her lap, her eyes watching his face and then his fingers as he showed her his plaything.

"Now…see this…?" he asked and she looked at his hands.

"Yes…a bird…"

"Aha…and a cage…" he smiled at her. She nodded and then gasped when he started turning the cord between his fingers. The two pictures became one and she smiled.

"Wow…it's pretty." She stated and he chuckled, handing it to her.

"Try it…it calms me…childish, isn't it?" he said still kneeling in front of her. She repeated the action and smiled, shaking her head.

"It's not…" she said and he smiled, locking eyes with her. She nervously handed it back to him, placing it into his palm.

"My mother gave it to me…when I was little…" he whispered and she nodded in understanding. Realizing his staring he cleared his throat and moved back from her, sitting back down in his chair.

Christine looked away and placed the needle on the table along with the canvas.

"This is beautiful. Where do you plan on putting it?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I'll have it framed but I don't know where I'll put it yet…" she said and he nodded. She looked around for a while before standing up.

"Can I make you some milk before I go to bed?" she asked and he opened his mouth to deny but stopped himself.

"Yes, Christine. If you can." He said with a smile and she nodded, heading for the kitchen.

She poured some milk and warmed it well before opening the jar of honey. She dropped a spoon in and a placed it in the warm cup of milk. She mixed it well until it melted and picked the cup, walking out of the kitchen and out in the garden.

"There you go, sir…I put some honey in it. I heard that you don't sleep well at nights. It'll help you sleep." She said, placing the milk in his hands. He smiled gratefully at her and nodded.

"Thank you. It's true I don't. But don't let me keep you up." She said and she nodded.

"Goodnight, sir." She whispered, walking back into the house.

"Goodnight…Christine." He whispered back. He leaned back in his chair and took a small sip, a smile coming to his face at the taste of it. It was nice and tasty, considering that he was never fond of milk. When he finished it he stood up, locked the door and headed for the bedroom. He walked passed Christine's room with a long look, before walking carefully into his own bedroom. He closed the door and unbuttoned his vest and shirt. He changed into his night clothes and slid into bed, beside his wife. He stared at the ceiling, his fingers tapping against the covers, wondering why he thought about that girl so much.

"What are you thinking again?" Katrina asked as she turned to her side and snuggled up to him. He looked down at her, pushing the green eyed girl to the back of his mind.

"Nothing, love." He said, placing a hand over her arm that draped around his waist.

"What were you doing down stairs?"

"Nothing…nothing. I was just sitting out in the garden." He said quickly, not mentioning Christine though he didn't know why.

"Hmm…" she hummed sleepily as she leaned up and kissed his lips, causing his eyes to close. His hand went to the back of her neck to press her closer to him. She broke the kiss to smile up at him before placing her lips to his neck. His eyes flattered shut once again and a soft groan escaped his lips unintentionally.

Behind his closed eyelids the girl's eyes flashed in front of him again and his eyes snapped open with a start. He pulled back from the questing lips and smiled half heartedly to his wife who looked at him puzzled.

"I am sorry…I'm just tired, darling." He said, dropping a kiss to her forehead before disentangling himself from her arms. He pulled the covers over them and with a last smile at her turned to his side.

"Goodnight." He whispered softly and Katrina smiled confused before turning to her side too.

"Goodnight." She said back and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. Needless to say the constable did not sleep that night.

*******************************

"Christine?!" Katrina called as she closed the front door, holding a letter in her hand.

"Yes?" she called from the parlor.

"We have to make diner for four. A gentleman from Ichabod's work is coming tonight with his wife. Ichabod sent me a letter just now." She said and Christine nodded, face flushed from swiping the floor.

"Okay. What can I make?" she asked, brushing back her hair.

"Um…chicken sounds all right…with potatoes…some peas perhaps?" Katrina offered and the younger woman nodded.

"We have everything. I'm going." She said, heading for the kitchen.

"I'll make the table. Where's the new tablecloth?" she asked and Christine bit her lip.

"First drawer in the vanity!" she called as she started on the meal.

A few hours later the table was ready and the chicken was out of the oven. Christine shrieked when her hand came in contact with the blazing oven and Katrina gasped.

'Oh my! Are you all right?" she asked, coming to her side.

"Y…yes…God it hurt!" she yelped with a wince, holding her hand.

At the same time the front door opened and Katrina turned away.

"Put it under cold water. I'm going to the parlor. They are here." She said quickly, leaving her to herself. She poured some water on her hand and it stung even more. She took a napkin and wrapped it around the burn before checking on the peas. She grimaced and mentally slapped herself for her clumsiness. She placed two bottles of wine from a cabinet on the counter and sat down for a bit. The shoes she was wearing were new and they hurt her like hell. She looked down at her feet and scowled.

"Two evils in one day…God it hurts." She whispered.

"What hurts?" Ichabod said with a frown from the doorway as he walked further into the kitchen.

"My feet hurt and I burned my hand." She said with a sigh as she stood up.

"Oh? Can I see?"

"My feet or my hand?" she asked stupidly and he chuckled.

"Your hand." He said as he took her hand between his own and unwrapped the cloth.

"I have something you can put on the burn. It's from herbs…it's up in my room. Come on." He said, dragging her along.

"But…but you have guests…I assure you I'm fine."

"They are looking at the garden you take care of. It'll only take a minute." He said as they headed up to the bedroom. He opened the door and walked to a drawer. He took out a small jar and opened it. He placed some on his finger and he applied it on the burn gently.

"There…see? It feels slightly cold, doesn't it?" he asked softly and she nodded.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said with a smile as he placed the jar back in the drawer and closed it. Christine nodded and with a timid smile she turned around and walked out of the room. The constable looked at his feet before following her out, closing the bedroom door behind him with a soft thud. The diner was calm and joyful as Christine watched it from the kitchen doorway, her eyes missing the pair of dark eyes that were watching her from time to time from the diner table.

**End of chapter 4**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review! Reviews are loved! **:)**


	5. All because of a ledger

The next chapter is here. Hope you like it.

I want to thank all the people who are reading this and of course my reviewers: **GladeSistas, BleedmetoINSANITY, MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime and Misunderstood Evil!** Thank you for your comments! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sleepy Hollow!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It was afternoon and Christine was walking alone towards the market to buy fruits and groceries for the house. She was walking slowly down the street, her mind far away, her eyes staring blankly at the cold cobblestone road. Her mind was far from easy lately. She didn't know what was wrong with her but she was not feeling so well. Her mood was not very good these days. But of course she knew the reason of her depression. A certain man living in the same house with her, to be more precise; her employer. She couldn't deny that she felt something for the constable, some sort of attraction, affection that she of course couldn't show. She actually felt guilty for feeling that way. He was friendly with her yes. He spoke to her, he was polite, he smiled but it was impossible that he felt anything more about her. She knew that, so why think about it all the time?

_Because I care…_She thought silently to her self as she turned the corner.

One thing was for certain; she would never let anyone know about her feelings, let alone him and his wife. This was her secret and it would stay a secret.

Her train of thoughts was rudely interrupted when she collided with someone, causing her to stumble and fell on her face with a groan. She winced and cursed softly as a gasp was heard.

"Christine…I am so sorry…" Ichabod stammered as he kneeled in front of her and placed his hand on her arm, rubbing it softly as she recovered from her fall. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"No, I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't looking…too lost in my own dreams I was…" she murmured as she sat up and he gave her her purse that had slipped from her grip.

"I wasn't so careful my self…" he said as he placed his work ledger on his lap, looking at her.

She cleared her throat and smiled timidly before standing up. He bolted upright with her and brushed his clothes before placing his hands behind his back.

"So…where are you going?" he asked and she swallowed.

"Shopping…for food." She said at last and he nodded, seeming thoughtful for a moment.

"May I join you? I left early from work today." He asked and she smiled.

"Of course…but maybe you should spend your evening with your wife, sir?" she offered, not really wanting him to come with her. She felt too uncomfortable, fearing that she was going to do or say something stupid and reveal her feelings. That would not be good.

"Christine? Did you hear me?" she heard Ichabod saying to her and she flushed.

"Yes…um…what did you say?" she asked in a high pitched voice. He looked at her and laughed warmly at her expression of total embarrassment before repeating his question.

"Is she alone in the house?"

"No…a couple of her female friends came by today for tea." She replied and he smiled.

"Then it's better if I join you. I have nothing to say among three women…I'm not very good at …"

"…Making conversation?" she offered and he shook his head.

"No…I'm not very comfortable in women's company…" he said, clearing his throat again and straightening.

"Oh…I'm a woman." She said and he laughed again.

"Maybe…but you're my friend." He stated as he started walking towards the market. She stared at his back until he realized that she wasn't following him and turned back to face her.

"Christine?"

"Yes…I'm coming." She said closing her mouth that was open before following him.

"So…where to first?" he asked as they walked.

"Groceries…" she said, rubbing her arm.

"I am sorry for hurting you before…" he murmured as he saw her action.

"It's okay, sir…I am clumsy anyway." She said, laughing nervously and he grinned at her.

"That makes two of us." He said as they entered the market place and walked to buy the groceries.

When they were done they walked back towards the house in silence.

"Give me that." He told her as he took a bag from her and started walking again.

"But I can…"

"I can too." He said and she lowered her head, nodding. Soon, they were at the house and Ichabod unlocked the door, peering inside.

"They're gone." He exclaimed happily and she giggled as she entered right behind him. He closed the door and they walked to the kitchen and placed the groceries on the counter. He looked at her briefly before nodding his head with a gentle smile.

"I'm going up. Please…make me some tea and bring it to my study in half an hour." He said to her and she nodded, taking off her coat.

"Of course, sir." She said and she turned to place the food in its proper places while his eyes drifted over her curvy form once. He sharply turned his head away and walked out without another word, his lips set into a thin line.

_What am I thinking?!_ He scolded himself as he made his way up the stairs and to his bedroom.

He loosened his tie and opened the door only to find Katrina leaning over the desk, reading his home ledger. He closed the door loudly and she jumped, turning to face him.

"You're home." She said, a blush on her face that he caught her reading his private notes while his face had a look of horror.

"Katrina…I've told you not to read my ledger." He said slowly and as calmly as possible.

"I know…I know I'm sorry but I was bored and…"

"The lines in that paper do not concern you. They are for my job." He said quickly as he walked over to her and tried to take the book from her.

"It seems there's more in this."

"Really? Like what?" he asked and she smiled.

"Your feelings."

His eyes widened and he gulped.

"What?"

"About your mother. I only read the first pages." She said and he was relieved. He nodded his head and extended his hand towards her.

"Please give it to me." He said softly and she smiled mischievously.

"Nope…"

"Katrina…please give me the book." He said again with a sigh but she giggled and shook her head, backing towards the door.

"You have to come and get it." She whispered with a wink and he looked at her.

"Come on now…please? I'm tired." He said as she followed her out of the door while she walked backwards.

"You have to get it, Constable." She said playfully and a small smile came to his face.

"Katrina…please hand me my book? Come on…I'll give you a nice warm bath if you do." He said as he got closer and she continued walking backwards, towards the staircase.

"What else?" she asked grinning and he placed his hand on the staircase as she started walking backwards the stairs.

"Careful…please careful…" he said to her.

"What else?" she said, continuing her game and he sighed defeated.

"A foot massage?" he offered and she nodded her head.

"That sounds good." She said as she edged backwards again until seven or eight steps were left.

"Good. Now stop walking that way and give me the book." He said shaking his head and she laughed, handing him the book but not stopping her walking. He glared at her and then he gasped as she stumbled over her dress and lost her balance. The only thing he saw was the white pool of her dress on the floor right in front of the stairs which slowly became crimson. He ran to her side, watching the scene on front of him as in slow motion.

The only thing he was able to yell was a sentence.

"Christine, come here!" before everything turned black for him as well.

**End of chapter 5**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts. I want to hear from you! Cookies for everyone who reviews! **:)**

**P.S: **I apologize for the shortness. The next one will be longer.


	6. Bad luck

I want to thank once again the people who are reading this and my reviewers: **Necropolis, GladeSistas, BleedmetoINSANITY, sparrowlight, HadleyConlon, Blue Blader, MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime and LunaCangiante!** Thank you all for your comments; good and bad. Believe it or not they both work for me. **:)**

_**Review reply to**_ **sparrowlight**: Thank you for the review, love. Your words always encourage me to write. Glad you liked the chapter. Hope you like this one too! Thank you for supporting my stories. **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sleepy Hollow!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Silence. Only silence was clouding the air of the Crane's house. The only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the wall clock in the parlor and the footsteps descending down the main staircase of the house. Christine walked out of the bedroom and closed the door, her hands holding a towel and a bowl of water. Ahead of her was the doctor that she had called for Katrina and next to him the pale, worried constable. Ichabod was nodding his head as he listened to the doctors advises.

"Of course…of course. I won't let her move, doctor. What is it that you said about the bandages?" he asked, as they walked down the stairs, Christine walking past them and into the kitchen.

"Do not try to change them…I'll come in two days and change them my self. But other than that keep her still. Have her drink a lot of fluids. Water, chamomile…" the dark haired doctor explained and Ichabod nodded, reaching into his pocket to pay him.

"Thank you…" he said with a very strained smiled.

"If you need anything, please feel free to call me. And I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Crane. Maybe it's all for something better, eh?" the doctor said sympathetically with a gentle pat on his shoulder. Ichabod sighed and opened the door for him, watching as his figure walked away before closing the door and leaning against it. He looked at the ceiling and buried his head in his hands, his shoulders tensed. He ran a hand over his face, his eyes red. He sniffed and removed himself from the door, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, sadness written all over his face as he headed for upstairs again.

"You need anything, sir?" Christine called from the kitchen doorway and he stopped to look at her.

"No…no thank you, Christine…I …I'll just go up to keep an eye on her…" he said tiredly.

"Okay…um…I'm terribly sorry, sir…" she whispered sincerely and he nodded, his mouth twitching slightly before walking away. She sighed and walked back to the kitchen, taking a glass of water and drinking it slowly.

Katrina was alive; the baby wasn't. The fall hadn't been lethal but it had taken the baby away from them once again. She was all right except from some bruises and two broken ribs. She would be okay, at least physically but emotionally…that would be difficult. Christine didn't understand how things could change so easily. She wouldn't have dreamed about this happening in a million years. When she had heard the yell and had arrived at the stairs she couldn't believe her own eyes. It had seemed to her like an eternity until she had been able to wake the constable who had apparently fainted because of the shock. She had called the doctor that lived just down the street and they had moved Katrina into her room, blood following their way. The doctor had helped her with the broken ribs but couldn't do anything for the baby. That was like a blow in the head for Ichabod; that much was for sure. Since then he hadn't uttered more than a couple of words. When she had first come into the house she found the air of it very light and happy. Now it was dark and heavy and sad.

She slowly removed herself from the kitchen and headed for her room. She walked in and closed the door. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

****************************************

She was wrong. The next day wasn't any better. She was woken up by crying and an urgent knock on her door around six in the morning.

Groggily she stood up and opened the door, coming face to face with an anxious Ichabod who was wearing the same clothes as the night before.

"Please come in the bedroom…I can't seem to make to stop crying." He whispered and she nodded her head quickly, putting on her robe and following him out of her room. They walked inside and she saw Katrina on the bed, tears staining her pale cheeks. Christine walked over to her and sat next to her, taking hold of her hand and rubbing it slowly.

"Madam?" she said softly as Ichabod came to stand right next to them in a chair.

Katrina shook her head and looked up at her, her hand wiping her cheek.

"My crying woke you…" she muttered in a choked voice.

"No…no…please don't do that…it's not good for you…" Christine said softly.

"I don't care about me…" she whispered, looking sideways at her husband who was listening with downcast eyes.

"It's my fault again." She stated in a more controlled voice.

"It's not your fault, Katrina…it's no one's fault…" Ichabod said gently but she didn't seem convinced.

"I should be dead as well…"

"No, don't say that. It's just like you said, Mrs. Crane.…just bad luck." Christine said with a small smile, reaching for a handkerchief in her pocket before handing it to her. Katrina took it and wiped her eyes, her breath coming in short gasps.

"You should lay back, love…" Ichabod said as he stood up and carefully arranged the pillows for her. She moved back and winced at the pain it caused her, her tears finally subsiding slowly.

"How bad is it?" she asked, looking at her husband.

"Just two broken ribs and soon you'll be okay." He said as he moved some hair away from her face before brushing her cheek with the back of her hand. Christine smiled at her mistress and moved back from the bed, folding her hands behind her back.

"I am so sorry, Ichabod…" she said again and he shook his head, leaning down to press a kiss on her forehead before moving back.

"I'll get you some chamomile." Christine said with a smile as she exited the room, leaving them alone to speak or just be quiet.

When she returned with the drink she found the constable in new clothes, putting on his tie in front of the mirror, a look of stone seriousness on his face. She looked at Katrina to find her deep in thought and she cleared her throat.

"Christine…you're here. Good. I have to leave for work." Ichabod said to her and she looked at him dumbstruck.

"Oh…yes…but…okay." She said at last and he nodded his head. He put on his coat and walked to the bed, kissing his wife on her head before smiling sadly down at her.

"I'll try not to be long." He said and she nodded distantly.

"Okay…if you need anything…" he started but she caught him off.

"We won't. Don't worry." Katrina said quickly, motioning to Christine to bring her the hot cup of chamomile.

"All right then…Have a good day." He said and with a curt nod to Christine removed himself from the bedroom and out of the house.

Christine walked over to the bed and handed her the cup with a confused smile.

Katrina took it and sat up slightly.

"Thank you…" she whispered and Christine nodded.

"You need anything else?"

"Yes…please open the window…I need some air in here…" Katrina spoke as if chocked and Christine looked at her worried before complying.

"Sometimes I think this city is going to choke me alive." She whispered and Christine looked at her puzzled from the window.

"I'm sorry? You don't like it here?" she asked and Katrina shrugged, her hands trembling as they held the cup.

"I don't know…I just...I can't breathe sometimes…" she said nervously as she took a sip and Christine finally opened the window.

"I understand…you'd prefer somewhere more…I don't know…maybe in the country?" she asked and Katrina nodded.

"I grew up in the country…it's lovely. Have you been in the country?" Katrina asked, obviously trying to make conversation in order to forget the accident.

"Yes…but when I was little." Christine said with a smile.

"You'd love it there…" Katrina whispered as she looked at her lap.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not that much…the doctor gave me something for the pain…" she said distantly.

"Okay…"

"You don't have to stay all day here with me…go and make some food…don't worry about me. I'm not going anywhere." She said, waving her hand.

"All right…just yell if you need anything." Christine said as she walked to the door.

"You're a nice girl, Christine…" Katrina said with a nod and a small smile.

"Thank you." The younger woman whispered before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

**End of chapter 6**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading. Please review.


	7. Getting closer

I want to thank the people who reviewed the previous chapter; so here they are:

**GladeSistas, LunaCangiante, BleedmetoINSANITY, sparrowlight, Necropolis and MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime**. Thank you all for your comments!

_**Review reply to**_** sparrowlight**: Thank you once again for your review, love! Glad you liked the chapter. It was sad but it had to be… Hope you like this chappie as well! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sleepy Hollow; I only own Christine.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The days that followed the unfortunate event weren't so nice. Katrina was silent and sad, her once happy face barely breaking into a smile anymore. Her health was improved and she could finally move from her bed and walk around the house and with some help even walk down the stairs for a peaceful hour outside, in the garden. Anyone could see that she was much shaken from the accident. She said that it would pass with time but it was obvious that she wasn't very sure herself.

The constable had tried many times to cheer her up. He had arranged for dinners outside of the house, he had taken her to the theatre she used to love so much but her mood wasn't changing. Slowly, he distanced himself from her as he realized that his efforts were not appreciated. Katrina had made him understand that walks and theatre nights were not going to remedy her depression. Truthfully he didn't know what would. He too, like his wife, rarely smiled and when he did it didn't reach his eyes. He didn't know what was worse; the loss of the baby or Katrina's change of attitude.

Christine had tried to balance her time between them but to tell the truth she didn't know whom to cheer up first. Katrina seemed to totally distance herself from the situation, sometimes staring off into space or talk about a place, Christine didn't even know existed. She stopped herself from asking questions though.

Ichabod on the other hand talked to her and appreciated her efforts of making him forget. Lately he came from work later than usual. He said that his job helped him forget, although; Christine didn't know how tones of paperwork could make up for someone's mood.

One evening, she was heading for the living room; tray in hand. She had made tea and baked a cake that day, thinking it might be good for them. She was ready to enter the living room but she stopped when she heard Ichabod's loud voice as he spoke.

"Out of the question, Katrina…" he mumbled, running a hand over his face.

"But…but you said anything. That's what I need."

"No! You do not need that kind of solitude. We are staying here." He said to her, his voice almost stern, as if speaking to a child.

"It will help me. Us!" Katrina insisted and Christine frowned, moving backwards, ready to flee the scene.

"I know you're here, Christine. Come in." Ichabod murmured almost…amused as she peered inside the room and looked at the couple.

"Um…I'm sorry…" Christine said softly as the constable turned to look at her, his eyes gentle as they settled upon her.

"It's fine, Christine. Maybe you could help me." Katrina said as she sat up on her chair.

"Help?"

"Yes. I am trying to convince my husband to take me to the country for a while, but he's having none of it."

"Um…maybe he's right? I mean you're not well…" the younger woman said slowly, uncertainly, not wanting to get in the middle of their affairs.

"No! It will help me calm! Tell him how much I talk about my village." Katrina said and Ichabod sighed.

"Why don't you leave her out of this, darling? She doesn't know the place. How can she tell me of something she has no knowledge of?" he said, glaring at his wife.

"No…she has told me about it…perhaps she could calm there, sir…" Christine said, looking uncomfortably between the two.

"See? Please…" Katrina pleaded but the constable shook his head and walked away.

"I am not going back to that place, Katrina…and you're not making me." He said as he walked out of the room and headed for his study, his boots stomping across the floor.

Christine was left staring at her mistress who bit her lips and crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. She placed the tray of the forgotten tea on the table that was resting in the middle of the room and sat back. When Katrina didn't speak she bowed slightly and made to excuse herself from the room.

"Christine…wait." Katrina spoke at last and the black haired woman turned once again to face her.

"Yes…"

"I have a favor to ask."

"Of course."

"Please talk to him." Katrina said, looking at her in the eyes.

"What? Me?"

"Yes…he…he will listen to you."

"I don't think so, madam…" Christine said.

"Yes, he will…he trusts you…please…he doesn't understand that it will do me good. But I know it will." Katrina said and Christine stared.

"If he doesn't hear you…I don't think he will listen to me…I mean you're…"

"He will…I know he will…" Katrina said as he looked into her eyes, her expression unreadable and Christine wondered if she meant something with that stare.

"But…I don't have the liberty to…"

"Yes you have. You live here. You know us and our problems. Talk to him…Please." The blond woman insisted and Christine had no choice but to nod in agreement and walk away from the room, towards the constable's study.

She walked up the stairs, her palms sweating from her nervousness. She arrived at the door of his study and raised her hand to knock. Before she had a chance to knock, the door burst open and she came face to face with the pair of black eyes she had come to adore.

"Christine…"

"Um…excuse me…can I…can I talk to you for a moment, sir?" she asked, her voice slightly high pitched and he stared at her.

"Oh…of course…please come in." he said after a moment, stepping aside so she could walk into the semi dark room. He closed the door and leaned against it, his eyes on her as she turned to face him.

"What can I do for you?" he asked with a soft smile, crossing his hands over his chest.

"Um…I …came to…please let her go there!" she blurted out and he frowned before scowling.

"She sent you here? I already told her…"

"But…but she really wants to go, sir." She said quickly and he sighed, removing himself from the door.

"I can't take time from my work without reason, Christine. I assure you Sleepy Hollow wouldn't do her any good." He said as he leaned against his desk.

"Sleepy…Hollow?"

"Her village…I met her there…I was in a business trip…and…"

"I know the place…I mean I heard about it…you…you were the officer who was there?" she asked shocked and he nodded.

"Why, yes…I thought she had told you that…"

"No…no, she hadn't…it's the first time I hear about that place in here…she told me about the country but never mentioned a name." Christine said stunned.

"Well, now you know what that place is. Either way, I am not going back there."

"But…why not?"

Ichabod sighed, his jaw clenching.

"Christine…you know nothing of this…you've never been there. The place…the place is like scenery that has come out from a nightmare. I assure you, you wouldn't like it." He said and she bit her lip.

"But she likes it. She deserves to go there…she might be well again."

"She is well. She just doesn't want to face the truth. It's not easy for me." He said loudly and she recoiled from the look in his eyes.

"I know that, sir…I know it's hard…"

"If you do then you'll stop the conversation." He snapped and she cringed. He looked at her before turning away.

"What if I go with her?" she offered and he turned his head sharply towards her direction, his eyes looking at her incredulously.

"Christine…you're not going anywhere near that place."

"But she…"

"She made a mistake thinking that you could convince me of returning back there. So, just tell her that and stop interfering in our problems!" he said loudly, his tone startling her for he had never spoken in such a way before. Feeling utterly embarrassed and small she nodded and turned away from his piercing stare, towards the door.

She took a deep breath, already trying to come up with a way of telling that to Katrina and trying to ignore the hurt that accompanied his words. Her hand had barely touched the doorknob when she heard his footsteps following her and his fingers brushing against her lower back.

"Christine…wait…" he whispered and she stilled, her hand falling from the doorknob, coming to rest limply to her side.

"Y…yes?" she was able to choke out as she felt his presence behind her, only a couple of steps separating them.

"I…that was rude of me…" he said at last, his hand still brushing against her dress, slowly heading for her waist. Her eyes widened as she felt him closing the distance between them and felt his hand coming to rest softly on her hip.

"I apologize…you're just trying to help…and I'm sorry you have to face this…this situation right now…" he said close to her ear, his voice hushed with a hint of desperation in it.

"It's all right…" she managed as his hand flexed on the material of her dress and he leaned closer to her, his face close to her black hair.

"I can't go there…even for her sake…I can't…" he whispered and Christine's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I could…"

"No! No…you…your job is here…" he said quickly as he closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, his other hand reaching for a lock of black that was resting next to his hand, brushing against her waist. His fingers touched it gently and a small smile came to his lips at the feel of it.

"I can't ….I mean I don't know what to say to her, sir…" she said, her voice a choked whisper as she felt him so close to her.

"The truth." He stated, opening his eyes quickly. He looked at his hand that was clutching her dress in a death grip and his eyes widened. He moved back, her hair falling out of his grasp in the process and stared wide eyed at his own traitorous hands. Christine released a breath she had been holding and swallowed.

Ichabod turned away from her guiltily and busied himself with his papers on his desk.

"I apologize again, Christine…" he said and she nodded.

She finally reached again for the doorknob and opened the door, walking quickly out of the room. She closed the door behind her and closed her eyes briefly.

"God…" she whispered, her eyes glistening with moisture before she blinked it away and headed for the living room again.

Ichabod turned to look at the door as soon as she heard her footsteps descending down the hall and down the stairs, a look of longing mixed with confusion on his face.

"What am I doing? What in God's name am I doing?" he murmured, stunned with his actions. Feeling utterly guilty and embarrassed; he sat down in his chair and hid his face in his hands. Now he was sure of what he wanted…but he wasn't ready to accept it yet.

"What am I going to do…?" he asked in the dead silence of his study. There was no one to answer him though.

**End of chapter 7**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. Please review! **:)**


	8. Distance

Once again, I want to thank my amazing reviewers: **BleedmetoINSANITY, MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime, sparrowlight, GladeSistas and Necropolis**! Thank you all for your support!

_**Review reply to**_** sparrowlight**: Once again, thank you for your wonderful review. I'm happy you're enjoying the story! Hope you like this chapter too! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sleepy Hollow!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Christine walked out of her bedroom, still sleepy. She cleared her throat and looked up when she heard a door closing and quick footsteps descending down the stairs. She squinted, trying to make out who said person was but she only got a glimpse of a dark coat and black hair. She frowned, wondering why the constable was leaving in such a hurry before she walked towards their bedroom. She knocked and waited, fiddling with her simple dress.

"Come in…" came the soft reply. She opened the door and entered. She looked inside the room and spotted Katrina placing clothes on the bed.

"Madam…?" she asked and the blond woman looked up at her.

"Christine…you're in time to help me pack." The woman said with a small smile.

"Pack? Where are we going?" she asked stunned.

"You nowhere but I am." Katrina stated and Christine stared.

"I am sorry…where are you going?" Christine asked as she approached the bed and started folding dresses neatly.

"My village. Here…" the petite woman trailed off.

"Sleepy Hollow? You're going there?"

"Yes."

Christine was dumbfounded. Hadn't the constable made it clear that he didn't want to go there?

"Oh…and Mr. Crane…"

"He's not coming." Katrina said, looking at her sideways but Christine could see the sad frown on the woman's face.

"What? He's not going with you? Then how…"

"I chose to go alone. He can't come anyway…he has his job. But that doesn't mean that I can't go." Katrina said as she closed the closet and walked towards the drawers.

"He's going to let you go alone?" Christine asked and Katrina nodded.

"Yes…he can't stop me, can he? It'll just be for a few weeks." The blond woman sighed as she moved around the room.

"Weeks…?"

"Yes…I'm sure he'll be fine without me…" Katrina said, turning to look at the dark haired woman behind her. Christine blinked as Katrina stared at her unmoving for a few seconds before returning to her work.

"What about me…?"

"You're to stay here…I won't need you. I have a cousin who lives here and she accepted to come with me. The house needs you here…and so is my husband." Katrina murmured and Christine nodded to herself. She continued folding the clothes that were laying spread on the bed before placing them in a suitcase.

"Ichabod is upset, Christine." Katrina said after a while.

"Oh…um…because…"

"Because I decided to go there…"

"Isn't it dangerous there…?"

"No. Not anymore…he's mad at me…he left without saying goodbye to me…" Katrina said and Christine remained silent.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning." She said again and Christine nodded, not feeling very well with the turn of events. And the way Katrina looked at her…like…, she couldn't place her finger on it. It wasn't a glare but it wasn't a praising look either. It was sadness, mixed with anger…and envy. Envy for what? She had nothing worthy of Katrina's envy.

"Is there something else I can do?" she said slowly and Katrina shook her head before walking towards the window to peer outside.

Christine nodded to herself and walked out of the room and down to the kitchen, her face sat into a deep frown.

*******************************

She was in the kitchen after dinner, cleaning and humming softly to herself when soft footsteps reached her ears. She turned her head around and startled when her eyes met the constable's face.

"Oh…" she only managed and he nodded as he slowly walked towards her.

"Christine…" he said softly as he came to stand beside her as she washed the last plate and placed it on the counter next to her. She wiped her hands and turned to face him, blowing at a stray lock of hair that had gotten in front of her eyes. His mouth twitched at the stubbornness of the black lock of hair and he used his hand to push it away from her face and behind her ear. She blinked and he quickly removed his hand.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked softly and his mouth twitched again but never really breaking into a real smile.

"I am in need…of one of your nice warm…cups of milk." He whispered and she smiled.

"Oh…I wish everything were that easy." She replied as she started making the milk for him. Not having anything better to do he took a dry cloth and started drying the dishes as she worked on his drink.

"I'm sure you're wondering why she's leaving…" he trailed off and Christine looked at him.

"She told me that…you're upset…" she said and he shrugged.

"My wife…is too stubborn, Christine…and sometimes…it bothers me…I mean it's admirable that she's independent but…" he trailed off not looking up at her, his brow furrowed.

"Maybe it's better if she does what she wants this time." Christine said carefully and he looked up at her.

"You don't understand…we are not…she's…never mind." He said walking to a chair and taking a seat, his hand brushing absentmindedly against the wooden table.

Christine bit her lip and poured the milk in a cup before bringing it to him.

"Thank you…" he said softly and she smiled. She walked back to the counter and started placing the plates in the cabinet neatly. He took a sip and let his eyes wander around the kitchen before settling on her. He cocked his head to the side as he watched her move around the room swiftly, her hair once again getting in front of her eyes and he smiled softly before turning serious once again.

"Are you really upset with her, sir?" she asked suddenly and he bit his bottom lip.

"There's a distance between her and me, Christine." He blurted out before he could stop himself. Surprised she turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry?" she questioned, believing that she hadn't heard him correctly.

Ichabod snapped his eyes up to her face and licked his lips.

"I think you heard me." He said, looking at his hands.

"I did…I'm sorry to hear that…" she murmured as she wiped her hands on her apron and looked at him. Ichabod shook his head and finished his milk before getting on his feet.

"Thank you, Christine…I'll see you in the morning." He whispered as he walked away without looking at her, his eyes downcast and his hands firmly placed behind his back as if trying to stop them from doing something.

She was left staring off into space utterly confused. _What is going on…?_ She thought as she leaned against the counter and sighed. _Why things never go well when you want them…?_ Was her last thought before she finished cleaning and headed to her room for a much needed sleep that sadly didn't come as easily as she expected.

**********************************

The next morning, Christine stirred and turned on her back with a small groan. Suddenly she felt something soft brush over her cheekbone and her eyes snapped open with a start. A familiar gasp reached her ears and she came face to face with a wide eyed constable.

"Sir…?"

"Ah…you…I couldn't wake you." He said, moving back from her bed. She looked at the windows and saw that it was morning.

"I'm sorry…I didn't sleep well…" she apologized, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"You too? That makes two of us, my dear." He said with a bitter laugh. She pushed her hair behind her ears and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry…what do you…?"

"Katrina is leaving…please help her with her things…the carriage is waiting." He said slowly before walking out of the room with quick, nervous footsteps.

Frowning she threw the covers off her body and quickly placed her robe on. She exited the bedroom and headed for the room down the hall. She entered Katrina's room and picked one of the bags that was laying on the floor. It was the last one. Katrina wasn't there. She left the room and walked downstairs. She stopped when she saw the couple standing in front of the door, looking upset. Ichabod shook his head and rubbed his temples while Katrina was scowling.

"Just…just be careful…" Ichabod said as he uncomfortably pecked his wife's forehead gently before stepping away from the door.

Christine started walking once again and followed Katrina out of the house. She handed the bag to the driver who was waiting by the door of the carriage and moved back. Katrina turned to look at her.

"Have a nice journey…"Christine said with a smile and Katrina nodded and smiled faintly back.

"Thank you. Take care…" she said, patting the younger woman's hand before getting into the carriage. Once Katrina was in, Ichabod walked back into the house while Christine watched the horses carrying the carriage away from the house and down the street. When the coach was no longer visible she turned around and walked back inside, closing the door behind her.

"Now what…?" she murmured into the empty hall as she heard a door closing from upstairs.

**End of chapter 8**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Katrina left…what is going to happen now? Any ideas, loves? Please review! I'd love to hear from you! **:)**


	9. Dinner and feelings

Hello! I want to thank my amazing reviewers once again: **MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime, Ann18, sparrowlight, Necropolis, GladeSistas and Haeronwen**! Thank you all for your support! **:)**

**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**

**Ann18: **Thank you for reading and reviewing! I watched the video. Nice! **:)**

**Sparrowlight: **Glad you enjoyed the chappie, love. Thank you so much for your sweet words! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sleepy Hollow!

**Chapter 9**

Christine was sitting in the kitchen staring aimlessly at the white wall in front of her. Silence was surrounding her existence since she was alone in the house for hours. She was bored to death since she hadn't had much work to do that day. The constable had told her that he would return late because he was invited to a friend's house for dinner. She had been sitting in the same spot for an hour or so and she was tapping her fingers lightly against the wooden table. Her eyes moved around the room slowly, trying to find something that needed fixing but she found none. She had done everything in the morning. Sighing she stood up and looked at the clock; after nine o' clock. She took off her apron and folded it before placing it on the counter. She walked out of the kitchen and took a walk around the house and garden before walking back into the parlor. She looked around, her eyes moving over furniture and fireplace before she took a seat in the settee. She folded her hands on her lap and sighed.

"So, that's the feeling of loneliness…" she muttered to herself as she leaned back on the settee. She stared at the ceiling and got so lost in thought that she didn't hear the front door closing and light footsteps approaching.

"Christine?" Ichabod called as he entered the parlor. Christine jumped; her eyes wide.

"Oh! I am sorry! I …" she trailed off, bright red on her cheeks.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked with a chuckle.

"For sitting here."

"Why would you be sorry for sitting here?" he asked as he took off his coat and placed it in a chair.

"It's not my place."

"Nonsense. You were alone. It's expected." He said with a soft smile as he loosened his tie.

"Did you ha a good time?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes, George and his wife are both very nice. But…ah…you don't happen to have any food, right?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Food? I am sorry, I thought that you'd eat there…"

"I know, I said that but…Bella's cooking is not the best…" he said chuckling.

"I can make you something now." She offered and he nodded.

"That'd be nice…You can keep me company by eating with me too, right?" he asked as he took a few steps closer to her.

"If it would please you…" she said nodding her head.

"Yes…yes it would." He said quickly and she heard a slight breathlessness into his voice. She smiled nervously and walked away towards the kitchen, with him trailing close behind her.

In an hour she had made him his diner and was serving it into plates.

"Where's yours?" he asked amused and she gulped.

"Oh…you're right…" she said. She made her own plate and sat down across from him.

"Christine, I do not bite. Really. It wouldn't hurt to sit closer to poor old me." He said with a chuckle and she cleared her throat before moving into the chair next to him. He smiled at her and took a bite from his food.

"Thank God, you exist, my dear." He said as he savored the bite of spiced potatoes. She laughed softly and he looked up at her startled.

"Wow…I've never heard you laugh before…" he said and she looked at him.

"It suits you." He whispered before tearing his gaze away from her. Christine looked down at her plate and swallowed wondering why her face felt so warm.

"I have the day off tomorrow…and I was thinking…maybe you'd like to go the park with me…for a picnic…I …was just wondering…" he said, looking at her hesitantly.

"But…it wouldn't be…I mean people might see us…"

"So? We're not going to be doing anything inappropriate. It's just a picnic, Christine." He said and she nodded slowly.

"Alright…"

"Good…Thank you." He said as an afterthought. They remained silent until he talked again.

"Have you ever been to the theatre?" he asked and she looked at him surprised.

"Um…unfortunately no…I haven't." she replied honestly and his eyes widened.

"Oh my poor thing! You don't know what you're missing! I have these couple of tickets I had bought for the theatre last week…I didn't know Katrina would leave back then…So, anyway, I have them and I was going to give them to George but…I can keep them and we can go together if you want…or you can take them and go with your…um…loved one." He offered and she almost choked.

"Oh, sir! I don't have a fiancé…Far from it…I have no one of that sort…" she said with a chuckle as she let go of her fork and took a sip of water. Ichabod's face broke into a smile and a look of …relief passed over his eyes.

"Oh…that's great. I mean, not great, for you…um…for me…I mean…" he stuttered and she placed her hand on his, making him freeze.

"I'd love to go, sir." She said taking her and away but he caught it in time and held it in his own again. He stroked his fingers over the back of her hand and squeezed it softly before releasing her.

"Then it's settled." He said as he finished the rest of his food in silence.

When they were finished Christine cleaned while he read a newspaper in silence, his eyes flicking towards her direction from time to time.

"I am done, sir…you need anything else?" she asked and he pursed his lips before smiling.

"How about some milk in front of the fireplace?" he asked and she tensed.

"Um…I'm rather tired…I …" she trailed off, half wanting to say yes, half not wanting to say yes. She was always nervous when she was in close proximity with him and not in a bad way.

"I understand…maybe some other time then?" he asked obviously disappointed and she quickly nodded, offering him a smile.

"Certainly." She whispered and he grinned, folding the paper.

"All right…Goodnight then…Don't forget about our walk tomorrow." He called as he left the room, leaving her all flushed and nervous. She nodded to herself, blew out the candles and walked out of the kitchen, heading to her room right after she heard his bedroom door closing. She tiptoed across the hall and entered her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She leaned against it and closed her eyes.

"I can't believe this is happening to me…" she whispered, her face hidden in her hands.

"I love him." She stated into the darkness of the room in a shocked voice.

**End of chapter 9**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review! **:)**


	10. A chaste kiss

A huge thank you to**: BleedmetoINSANITY, Necropolis, GladeSistas, sparrowlight and of course MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime**! Thank you all for your comments! **:)**

_**Review reply to**_** sparrowlight:** Yes, she does. But does he love her too? Or is he just disappointed by his marriage? Thank you for the review, love! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sleepy Hollow!

**Chapter 10**

Christine was looking around the park as she was walking beside the dark haired constable, a basket in her hand. She smiled at the beautiful scenes taking place around her; children were running about and couples were walking or talking as they walked hand in hand. She dared to look at the man next to her only to find his gaze on the ground, his coat held in his hand.

"Sir?" she called and he looked at her surprised that she had talked to him.

"Christine?" he answered with a quick smile.

"Is something wrong, sir? We could return to the house if you don't feel comfortable with…"

"It's not that…I was just fine when I woke up." He murmured and she frowned.

"Something happened this morning?"

"Yes…you could…say …I got a letter from Katrina…"

"Oh…oh." She whispered as they continued their stroll around the park.

"She gives her regards…" he spoke quietly and she frowned.

"Thank you…um…did she say anything that upset you, sir?"

"You can say that…" he mumbled with a nervous chuckle.

"May I ask what did she say?" Christine asked as they came to a stop in front of a large tree.

"She doesn't know when she's coming back…she…said she…that the air does her good…that…All in all she said she's staying there…until she feels like coming back…" he finished and Christine swallowed the knot in her throat.

"I see…"

"Jesus, Christine, she didn't even tell me she loves me…The letter was only four lines long…not even a proper paragraph." He said in a small voice. Christine looked away briefly before placing the basket she was holding on the ground.

"You'd like to sit?" she asked and he nodded curtly. She spread the blanket they had bought and she sat down. He settled next to her and sighed, placing his coat away.

"I don't know what it is…" he said softly, shaking his head.

"Did you reply?"

"No…I'll do it tonight…I didn't know what to say to her." He said, turning to look at her.

Christine remained silent, her hand reaching for the meadow beside the blanket.

"You should say what you think and feel." She said after a moment and he looked at her.

"I think I'll just do that." He said with a small smile.

"Cookie?" she offered and he laughed, running a hand through his hair quickly.

"I'd love one." He replied and she smiled as she reached for the basket, taking out a few cookies wrapped in a cloth. She offered him one and he took it, taking a bite from it.

"Have you always lived here?" he asked after swallowing and she nodded.

"Yes…I was born here…You?" she asked as she too took a bite.

"Yes…um…my father was from New York but my mother was from the country…" he trailed off, looking thoughtfully at the cookie in his hand.

"They are alive?"

"No! No…they are not." He said as he wiped his hand on a handkerchief after eating the rest of the cookie.

"I am sorry…How long has it's been since they passed away?" she asked as she leaned back on her elbows so she could look at the clean sky.

"My father is dead…ten years now…my mother died when I was seven." He said as he fumbled with a button.

"I am sorry…How did she…"

"I'd rather not talk about it please, Christine." He said quickly cutting her off. She closed her mouth, her face heating up.

"I am sorry…I didn't mean to intrude." She said softly and he looked at her, his eyes soft.

"No, dear…it's fine…I just don't like talking about her much." He said equally softly and she nodded, averting her gaze.

"Christine?"

"Yes?" she asked immediately turning to face him.

"I'm sorry for asking this but…have you ever been in love?" he asked quickly, his eyes staring intently into hers. Christine stared at him, her heartbeat going faster.

"Um…yes, I think." She said at last and his mouth formed a silent 'o'. She swallowed and spoke again.

"But I don't think he'll ever love me back, sir." She said and he suddenly seemed intrigued.

"Why is that?" he asked curiously, placing his hand lightly on top of hers.

"Oh…he wouldn't look at me, sir." She said with a nervous chuckle, not believing that she was actually talking about him to…well, to him.

"I don't think that's true." Ichabod stated with confidence and she smiled, shaking her head.

"I assure you, he wouldn't."

"Well, what is he? A king or something?" he joked and she laughed.

"No…he's an ordinary man actually…" she trailed off.

"Well…maybe he doesn't deserve you then…if he doesn't see how nice…and…well…pretty you are then maybe he doesn't deserve the feelings you harbor for him." He said with a wave of his hand, like he was trying to convince her to stop loving who ever that man was.

"That's not true, sir. He certainly does deserve it." She said with a smile and his smile faded.

"Oh…well good for him then." He said as he lied down on the blanket, his lips pursed and she looked at him curiously, wondering why that change of mood appeared so quickly.

"Was it scary back there?" she asked and he peeked at her curiously.

"Where, dear?" he asked as he rolled onto his side and supported his head with his hand.

"Sleepy Hollow…"

"Oh… there…well…for me…it wasn't the best of places…I mean I met my wife there…of course. But…it isn't that great." He said as a shudder went through him.

"Is the legend really true?" she asked and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"And how do you, dear missy, know about the legend?"

"My father used to tell me about it so I would behave." She said as giggled escaped her.

"I'm sorry to say it but your father was right." Ichabod murmured with far away eyes.

"And he's not the best looking horseman you'll ever seen." He said as an after thought.

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"Can you ride?" she asked and his eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" he choked out and she chuckled.

"A horse? Can you ride a horse?" she re-phrased and he grimaced.

"Oh, Christine…you're opening old wounds." He said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh?"

"Yes, you see, poor old me isn't very good at that. Well, I did get on a horse but it wasn't an easy thing. I mean it." He said, looking down at her, his eyes focusing on the corner of her lips.

"I always waned to try it but I never had…" she trailed off as she felt his finger brushing over the corner of her mouth slowly.

"…the chance." She finished as he took his hand away.

"Cookie…" he said shortly, pointing at her mouth.

"Oh…thank you. Clumsy me." She said chuckling and he smiled.

"It's getting late…" he said softly, looking at the sky.

"Yes…maybe we should leave?" Christine asked and he nodded, getting up on his feet and offering her his hand. She took it and smiled at him before taking the blanket from the ground, placing it in the basket.

"Let's go…" he whispered as he took her hand and laced it around his bicep.

"God…I forgot…does it bother you to stop by my office? I have to take some papers." He said with an apologetic look on his face and she shrugged.

"Sure."

"It'll only take a minute." He assured her and she smiled.

"I don't mind." She said laughing and he grinned.

"Thank you."

They arrived at his office and she waited for him outside. It took him about ten minutes to return.

"Okay, sorry about that. Ready to go home now." He said and she nodded.

Soon they arrived at the house and she locked the door before heading to the kitchen.

"Christine…"

"Yes, sir?" she asked, turning around.

"I had a lovely time…" he said, shuffling his feet.

"Me too…I'm going to cook dinner. I'll call you when it's ready…" she trailed off as she made to leave the hallway.

"Christine…" he called again and when she turned around again, he was standing very close to her.

"Y…yes?" she stuttered and he took another step towards her. His hand cupped her cheek as his eyes focused on her lips.

He leaned down and her eyes widened as she saw his mouth coming closer. She held her breath but he suddenly stopped and moved his lips to her smooth cheek, placing a lingering kiss there. His hand got tangled in her hair as his mouth moved back from her cheek.

"Thank you." He whispered before quickly disappearing from her line of vision. Christine blinked and placed her fingers on her cheek, her skin still tingling from his touch. She swallowed and turned around, walking towards the kitchen with quick, anxious footsteps.

**End of chapter 10**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review! **:)**


	11. A sudden death and a kiss

Okay, I'm sorry for the delay but books have gotten the better of me.

I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **sparrowlight, BleedmetoINSANITY, Necropolis, GladeSistas and Midna Hitwilian**! Thank you for your support! **:)**

**Review reply to sparrowlight: **Hi, love. You'll see soon if he actually feels something for her or if he's just unhappy. Thank you for reading and reviewing! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sleepy Hollow!

**Chapter 11**

It was dark and Ichabod was sitting in his desk, head slumped, coat thrown carelessly on a nearby chair. His eyes were squinted, trying to read the lines of Katrina's letter for the twentieth time that evening. No matter how much he tried he couldn't find the way to write a reply. Her words had made him wonder…Not only about her feelings but for his as well. With a sigh he sat up slightly on the chair and picked up the letter, bringing it closer to his face.

…_I am sending this letter to let you know that I'm staying here for a while…I'm not ready to return…send her my regards…__I am calm here…goodbye…_

"Nothing about me? Not a word…?" he mumbled, a deep frown on his face as he placed the paper down and leaned back in his chair, his eyes settling on the ceiling.

"Do I even care anymore?" he asked almost in a confused whisper as his hands tapped the arms of his chair absentmindedly.

"Do I want her to come back to me…? Or…I …" he trailed off before burying his face in his hands.

"God…I am an awful husband…What am I going to do? I am going crazy…" he whispered as he heard the doorbell ring. He didn't move from his position though, he didn't have the strength. All he wanted was to figure what he should do and what he should tell his wife when she would finally and if she would return.

"If she…she probably knows…that's why she's staying there…it's better…from there I cannot hurt her…" he said as he ran a hand through his hair.

He heard Christine's voice from the hallway and his head shot up. Besides his worries, guilt and confusion he felt a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, his eyes staring intently at the closed door of his office.

"Christine…you don't even know…" he whispered as he slowly folded the letter and placed it in his drawer. He would try to reply in the morning. At the moment he needed to see _her_.

He exited his office and started walking down the hall before he finally arrived at the stairs.

"Christine? Who was in the…" he trailed off as he gasped his eyes wide at the sight in front of him. A young girl was leaning over Christine's unconscious form as she was lying on the floor.

"What is this?" he asked loudly as he rushed towards the doorway to kneel next to her.

"Who are you? what happened?" he asked frantically the girl in front of him.

"I…I live next to her mother's house…she…I came to tell her that Mrs. Mary died." The girl whispered and Ichabod's eyes stared at the girl before he looked down at Christine's face.

"Oh my God…Christine…wake up…come on now, dear…" he said softly, patting her cheek, his hand supporting her neck, bringing her head to rest on his lap.

"Christine…" he called again as he touched her face with his hand softly. The woman in his arms stirred and slowly opened her eyes before they locked with his.

"Sir…I …"

"I know…I am sorry." He said softly as her eyes welled up with tears and she buried her face in his shirt. His arms immediately wrapped around her, his fingers threading through her locks as she trembled against him.

"Could you get her some water please?" he asked the girl who was standing awkwardly at the doorway.

"Yes…yes…" she said.

"Just right there…" he pointed and the girl walked away.

"It's my fault…I wasn't there…we always fought…" she choked out and he frowned.

"All people have disagreements, Christine…but this is not your fault…" he said softly as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"Shh…it's alright now…maybe it's better this way…you said she wasn't well…" he said trying to comfort her.

"She wasn't…but I didn't want her to die…" she whispered, looking up at him through red eyes.

"Oh…I know that, dear…Ah, thank you." He said as the girl handed Christine the water.

"Thank you, Lily." Christine whispered as she took the water.

"I am sorry, Christine…I have to go now…my mother will be looking for me." Lily explained before she walked away, obviously upset and uncomfortable.

The constable helped her stand up and closed the door. She looked at the floor and didn't meet his eyes for a while.

"I am sorry about before…it just came very sudden to me. I've never fainted before." She said as she wiped her eyes again.

"Oh…I can't say the same." He said, clearing his throat nervously, making her frown.

"I am sorry, sir?" she asked hoarsely.

"Nothing…I'll take you to your mother's house for…" he trailed off and she quickly nodded before walking away. Ichabod stared after her before turning away.

Was it so bad that he had enjoyed her closeness even if she was in pain?

"I am an awful person…" he whispered, leaning against the door with a grunt.

************************************

Christine closed and locked the door to her mother's house. The ceremony was over and Ichabod was waiting patiently for her to finish so they could return home. She sighed, placed the keys in her purse and walked back towards him and the carriage.

"I am sorry for the wait…" she apologized as she wrapped her shawl tighter around her shoulders.

"No problem…You're not taking anything with you?" he asked confused.

"No…no I don't need anything from here…" she trailed off in a small voice.

"What are you going to do with it?" he asked referring to the house.

"Probably rent it…I can't stay here…unless of course you decide one day that you don't need me anymore, sir." She said, looking up at him

"No! I …mean never…I mean of course I need you…_I need you_…for the house." He finally stammered and she nodded before looking away.

"Ready to leave then?" he asked as he opened the door to the carriage.

"Yes." She said immediately and he offered her his hand.

"Thank you, sir."

He got in after her and shut the door before he ordered the driver away. They sat in silence together; Christine looking outside the window, her eyes dark and fogged with sadness. Ichabod cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

It didn't seem to catch her attention for she continued staring blankly outside the window.

"Did you have enough money for…"

"Yes, I did. Thank you."

"I could…"

"It's not necessary, sir. Everything's fine." She said, looking at him with a grateful smile.

"Are you sure…I …"

"I am sure. Don't trouble yourself with me." She said quickly and he smiled at her.

"Okay." He whispered as he tried to touch her hand but she looked away and he froze in mid action, taking his hand away.

"It was a calm ceremony." He commented softly and she nodded.

"Yes…we never had many friends…and since my father died his family…well. Let's just say that they didn't have my mother in their good books." She said and she looked at her face.

"I see…" he whispered as the carriage came to a stop and he reluctantly opened the door, helping her out.

They walked together to the door and Ichabod unlocked it. He entered and she followed him, closing the door behind her.

"Goodnight, sir…" she said as she turned to walk to her room.

"Christine…wait…please wait a minute." He called and she stopped immediately, turning to face him.

"Sir?"

"Please…don't…" he murmured as he came to stand in front of her.

"Yes…?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Don't be so sad…" he whispered, pushing a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I am trying." She said with a small smile, taking his hand in her own.

"I don't like it." He stated gently and she cocked her head to the side.

"That I'm sad?" she asked and he nodded once.

"I can't help it. She was my mother and I loved her…even if I didn't get on well with her." She said and he nodded.

"Try." He said and she smiled up at him.

"I will…thank y…" she was cut of by his lips touching hers softly. Her eyes widened and she almost gasped but it was cut of by his mouth pressing harder against her own. His hands cupped her face and he sighed into the kiss while she placed her hands on his chest, trying to push him away as soon as she realized what he…what _they _were doing.

"No…don't…" she choked out, finally pushing him away.

"Christine…I …" he stuttered, his eyes wide.

"Don't. You don't know." She managed before walking away from him in a hurry, leaving him utterly shocked and confused.

**End of chapter 11**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review! **:)**


	12. Confessions

Hello everyone. I have the new chapter here for you. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **The'Masked'ButterflyMaster, sparrowlight, loganlethalhxc, BleedmetoINSANITY, Necropolis, Midna Hytwilian, Haeronwen and GladeSistas!**

I also want to thank **pumpkinpuss **for her support and wonderful words. Thank you so much for your very encouraging message. It really meant a lot to me. By the way I want you to know that I loved your Sleepy Hollow story. I read it a few months ago and I loved it. **:)**

_**Review reply to:**_

**Sparrowlight: **Hi, love. Thank you so much for the review, hon. Glad to know you liked Ichabod in the last chapter. **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sleepy Hollow!

**Chapter 12**

The living room was dark. A single candlelight was the only proof that someone was sitting there. The constable's light breathing was interrupted again by a heavy, troubled sigh. He had been sitting there for hours. He didn't know how long. The only company he had was Christine's slow footsteps coming from her room, echoing in the silent living room.

Ichabod leaned forward in his chair, his elbows coming to rest on his knees, his face in his hands. He was feeling utterly embarrassed and…crestfallen. His fingers brushed almost unconsciously against his lips, his mouth opening as he remembered how her lips had felt against his.

"Why…? What I don't know, Christine?" he whispered with pained eyes. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair in desperation. He, of course knew that she might not want what he had done. He knew that she might not want his affection but her last words had confused him. They had made him wonder their meaning. What was he ignorant of? What did she mean by her words?

Because she had responded; she had kissed him back and he had felt it. Then she had pushed him away and fled the room.

"Have I done something wrong?" he murmured as he stood up and walked to the cabinet that was settled in the corner of the living room by the fireplace. He opened it and took out a bottle of liqueur. He took a glass and poured some in, his hands cold all of a sudden. He took a sip and he felt the liquid burn his throat as he swallowed. The footsteps appeared again and he looked up, his eyes settling on the ceiling. She was awake as well. He finished the drink and took a deep breath before walking out of the living room. He walked up the stairs and arrived in front of his destination. He licked his lips and reached with his hand to knock. He hesitated. He sighed and finally knocked once. No answer. He frowned and waited. A minute passed and he knocked again, harder this time.

"Christine? I know you're awake…please open the door." He said softly and he heard footsteps approaching the door.

He heard a key slipping into the lock and then Christine appeared in her night clothes, her eyes not meeting his as she stood there.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked in a hoarse voice and she shrugged.

"I don't know, sir." She replied and he closed his eyes at the title.

"Please stop calling me that. I don't think it's appropriate anymore." He said and she looked up at him.

"I am sorry?" she asked but he ignored her question as he walked inside her room. She let her hands fall limply behind her back as he turned around to face her.

"What I don't know?" he asked and she swallowed, her eyes wide staring at the carpet.

"Excuse me?"

"What is it that I don't know, Christine?" he asked again and she didn't know how to respond.

"I…nothing. It's nothing…" she stuttered.

"Christine…why did you leave like that? Was it because of me?" he asked, his eyes looking at her intently.

"It's better if we don't speak of it again." She whispered, her lower lip trembling and he noticed it.

"Christine…please tell me…is it because of the man you said you…love?" he asked and she bit her lip.

"I…I can't tell you."

"But I want to know. I…want to know what you think…what you feel." He insisted coming closer to her.

"Did I offend you?"

"No! No…you didn't." she said looking up to his face.

"Then…if I didn't offend you…what is it?" he asked and she shook her head.

"It's not about me…it's…this is not right and you know it. Your wife…trusts me…and I shouldn't have…"

"You didn't! I did. And I know it's wrong…I know it…but…I can't take back what I did and to tell you the truth…even if I could…I wouldn't want to…" he said as he took hold of her arm.

"Sir…I can't…this is not my place…" she whispered shaking her head.

"What if I wanted it to be…?" he asked, his eyes soft, a flicker of a smile on his lips.

"You can't…I thought you loved Katrina." She said and he looked away.

"Loving her, caring for her…does not stop me from having feelings towards you…different feelings…" he said and she stared at him with astonishment.

"Like what?" she asked and he closed his eyes briefly.

"You know what…" he stated in a low voice.

"No, I don't."

"Is this because you love him?"

"I don't love anyone." She said before she considered twice the words that left her mouth. Ichabod froze and stared at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"What? You lied to me?" he asked or better whispered.

"No, I never lied to you. What I said that day in the park it's true." She whispered as she turned away and leaned against the wall.

"But you said you don't love anyone…" he said as his hand that was holding her arm fell limply at his side.

"Why are you asking this?" she asked suddenly, trying to avoid telling the truth.

"I…kissed you…" he stammered, suddenly the realization of what he did settling into his mind.

"Why did you?" she asked and he licked his lips.

"You know why."

"No, I don't. I am sure you don't love me though." She said as she hugged herself.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked and she looked into his brown eyes.

"You're married."

"Oh…and that…stops me." He said, pursing his lips.

Were they being very circular in their conversation or was it only her imagination?

"Maybe…" she said, face flushing.

"Do you love me?" he asked and she gulped, averting her gaze.

"Sir…even if I do…it's meaningless." She whispered and he stilled, his heartbeat speeding up.

"Why?"

"I think you know why…"

"Yes…yes I do…I know that…but I …want to know you…I want to spent some time with you…" he said and she didn't know what to say.

"I think…Katrina's leave has affected you…" she said and he shook his head.

"No…no…this is not about her…"

"Do you not care if she knows what we …let happen?" she asked and he blinked.

"Christine…I think my wife knows what I feel for you…she knows it." He whispered as he came to stand in front of her. She shook her head and ducked from the brush of his fingertips on her hand, moving to stand next to the bed.

"I think you don't know what you're saying…I think tomorrow will be a clearer day…" she said and he frowned.

"Christine…I want to know if you …I want to know if you feel something for me…I want to know." He said hopefully.

"I …please leave. I know it's your property but I can't do this right now." She asked but he shook his head and came towards her again.

"Tell me." He demanded as he reached for her cheek.

"Please don't."

"Tell me and I'll leave." He said, his breath hitting her face and she frowned.

"Sir…did you drink?"

"Answer the question, Christine." He coaxed.

"You never drink." She said and he closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against hers, their noses bumping together.

"Christine..."

"I do…" she confessed and a warm smile spread on his face, his hand caressing her cheek.

"You do…"

"But that doesn't change anything. I work here. Katrina trusts me." She said pushing away from him but he gripped her wrist.

"Christine…I already know that. She trusts me too…and look…" he trailed off miserably.

"This is what I mean! This was not supposed to happen…I swore that I'd never let anyone know of my feelings." She said loudly and he let go of her hand.

"No one has to know what happened." He said to calm her and he looked at him.

"Of course…" she whispered and his eyes widened.

"No…no I didn't mean that I regret it. I told you that I wouldn't change what I did…I'm just saying that for now…there's nothing we can do." He said as he approached her again, cupping her face in his hands, his lips placing a lingering kiss on her cheek.

"There is something I can do, sir…"

"Stop calling me that! And what is that?" he asked, looking into her eyes, his fingers threading into her hair.

"I can leave…I could stay in my mother's house."

"No! You're not quitting your work here. You can't go…" he hissed gently.

"But…"

"I don't want to be alone. This is your house…I want you here." He whispered as he pulled her forward and into his arms. Christine closed her eyes and clutched at his vest, her fists curling around the fabric. She buried her face in his chest and he smiled softly, tightening his arms around her form.

He nuzzled his face in her hair and inhaled her scent, his mouth kissing her temple before brushing her forehead. She tensed at his kisses but didn't have the will to push him away again. She was feeling guilty, like she was betraying Katrina and that was what it was for it was happening behind her back.

"Just stay here with me for a while…like this." He whispered and she nodded against her better judgment. He moved slightly back and slid his hand behind her head before he leaned down towards her. She shook her head but he held her to him.

"I promise I'll never do it again until…things are clear. I swear." He whispered against her lips before he closed the gap between them, his other hand wrapping around her waist to bring her closer. Her breath left her when she felt him kiss her and she gasped, her hands tightening around the fabric they holding onto. He broke the kiss and placed small kisses on her face before embracing her again.

"Christine?"

"Yes." She was breathless.

"I…I don't think I'll be able to keep the promise I just gave you." He whispered, clutching her to him.

"Oh…what are we going to do then?" she whispered as he stroked her hair.

"We'll see…don't worry. We'll find a way." He said to her and she nodded, closing her eyes against the reality that was cornering them.

**End of chapter 12**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review. **:)**


	13. Desire

Hi, loves. How are you all?

Once again I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **sparrowlight, xXBlackOpalsXx, Midna Hytwilian, MisunderstoodEvil, loganlethalhxc and GladeSistas**. A special thank you to **pumpkinpuss** for her wonderful words and support. Thank you, love. **:)**

**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**

**Sparrowlight: **Their relationship is indeed twisted…Thank you for reading and reviewing, hon! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sleepy Hollow!

**Chapter 13**

Christine was in the kitchen, making tea. Her hand reached almost unconsciously for the steaming pot and she hissed in pain. It was the third time she had burnt her hand that morning. She couldn't concentrate at all. Guilt, love, passion was in her heart and mind; the strongest was the guilt. She sighed and placed her hand under water to relieve some of the sting.

"Christine?" Ichabod's voice called from the living room and she closed her eyes at the sound of his voice. She didn't want to be near him, she didn't like it but she needed it.

"Christine…Are you alright?" he called again as he entered the kitchen.

"Yes…I just burnt my hand…" she muttered and a frown came onto his face as he walked quickly towards her.

"You should be more careful, dear…" he murmured as he came to stand behind her, his voice close to her ear as he inspected her hand from over her shoulder.

"Yes…I probably should." She whispered as his hand moved her black hair away from her shoulder and neck. He smiled and leaned close to her, his lips brushing the soft skin of her neck, feeling her shudder.

"Please don't…" she said as she tried to push him back but he wrapped one hand around her waist.

"I had a dream about you…" he whispered in her ear in harsh undertones.

"You did?"

"Yes…we were in a lovely garden…that's all I remember." He murmured, his fingers caressing her stomach.

"Garden?" she choked out as she leaned against him against her will.

"Yes…and we were alone…no worries in our minds…Wouldn't that be wonderful?" he whispered, his warm breath caressing her shoulder as he spoke.

"It would…if it was true." She whispered and he opened his eyes, tensing against her.

"Yes…yes if it was." He whispered as he removed his body from hers and stepped back, his eyes moving on her back with longing. She released a breath she didn't know she had been holding and turned around.

"I have tea. Can I …?"

"No…no I have to go to work…I'll pass by the post office first." He said, clearing his throat.

"Oh…" she whispered as she saw a letter in his hands.

"I finally wrote my reply…it's a rather stupid reply…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's good…" she said nodding her head.

"I haven't mentioned anything stupid…I will…when you tell me." He stuttered and she felt her face heating up with embarrassment.

"It's not my decision, s…"

"I swear if you call me sir one more time…" he hissed, pointing a finger at her. She gulped and nodded.

"I know…it's mostly my decision…but you said she can't know…"

"Yes, she can't…that's why we shouldn't…" she trailed off with a sigh.

"Christine…I have to go…I might be late…don't worry about food. Okay?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Alright…" she whispered and he smiled warmly at her before walking out of the kitchen.

She was left alone with her thoughts all day.

********************************

It was late in the night when she finally decided to lie down and sleep. She changed to her night dress and got under her warm covers. She moved around the bed to get comfortable before she turned to her side, facing the window. She blinked and looked at the clock. She couldn't help but feel worried for him. He was never that late. She mentally scolded herself. She shouldn't be thinking like that. She was just a maid. She wasn't his wife and she should probably stop having such thoughts. She knew exactly what he wanted from her. He thought he cared for her. He was lonely and his wife stated that she wasn't coming back. He was a regular man and he needed attention. She was sure of that. Like she was certain that she loved him.

She closed her eyes and placed her left hand under her pillow. Sleep was what she needed to clear her mind.

She was sleeping lightly when she heard a door open; she wasn't sure it was hers. She heard footsteps approaching and she stirred. She was waking up when she felt a weight on the bed next to her. Said weight wiggled around until a warm body was pressed behind hers, a soft hand brushing hair away from her face.

"Are you asleep, sweet?" the constable's smooth voice whispered and she nodded subconsciously, causing him to laugh softly.

"Reasonable…it's rather late…" he said as he stroked her cheek.

Christine opened her eyes and blinked. She wasn't dreaming after all.

"You're back…" she whispered and he smiled down at her, making room for her to lie on her back.

"I am…I had to take care of tones of paperwork…" he said with a sigh.

"You should sleep then." She said groggily.

"I don't want to…let me stay here…" he whispered as his hand took hold of her own smaller one.

"No…no…" she said shaking her head and he stared at her pleadingly.

"Don't look at me like that…You're breaking your promise."

"What promise? The one I already confessed I can't keep?" he asked and she was speechless.

"Ichabod…"

"Yes…that's my name…" he said with a smile, loving the way his name sounded from her lips.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she said as she tried to move back from him.

"What have you done to me is a question I want to ask." He said as he leaned down.

"You have to go away…this…is not what I wanted when I came here." She said, her voice trembling.

"What?" he asked as he moved his ringed finger down her nose.

"I never wanted to be that kind of woman…"

"What kind of woman?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"I should leave. That way noting can happen."

"You haven't done anything." He said and she shook her head.

"The fact that …that I want to be with you…near you is not your fault…neither is mine…you…have no idea how good it has been for me that you're here…" he whispered as he looked at her.

"Then why do I feel like it is my fault?" she asked as her eyes watered once again. Ichabod looked at her and moved his hand to cup her cheek.

"Shh…please don't do that…Come on now…" he whispered as he wiped a tear away and kissed her cheek.

"Christine…hush…" he said as he stroked her face and moved the covers away so he could slid under them. He moved close to her and pulled her in his arms, his hand sliding under her dress to caress her back soothingly.

"God…I missed you today…" he whispered as he held her. She looked up at him and sniffed, pushing her hair behind her ear. He smiled at her and she looked at his chest to avoid looking into his eyes.

"I told you…we'll be okay…We'll tell her. I can send her another letter…" He said and she shook her head.

"No? Why not? Ashamed to be with me?" he asked half seriously.

"I think it is the other way round." She whispered shakily.

"You think. That doesn't mean it's true.' He stated as his hand moved in circles on her spine.

"I don't want to be the reason you'll end your marriage with her. You know how much I like her."

"Christine…I can't explain how…how I managed to feel what I feel for you…but she will…"

"You think you're feeling something for me. You don't. You were happy with her."

"How did you know I was happy?" he snapped; his hand stilling on her bare back.

Christine closed her mouth.

"You seemed happy." She whispered and his face softened.

"I was…but lately…I …looked at her…I saw you…I kissed her…I kissed you…So, please don't say that I don't care about you." He said as he cupped her cheek. Christine was staring at him, her hands shaking at his words.

"Then…what are we going to do?" she asked and he licked his suddenly dry lips.

"For now…I know something I want to do for hours…" he whispered heavily as he gripped the back of her head and pulled her down to him for a kiss. Christine gasped, her hands taking hold of his vest as he hugged her to him. He groaned into the kiss, his hands possessive around her waist as he rolled them slowly over to deepen the kiss. Christine let her hands fall limply on her pillow as he leaned over her, his mouth pressing demandingly against hers. She responded and he moaned softly, music to her ears. His hands searched blindly for hers until he found them and took a strong hold of them. He opened her palms and laced their fingers together tightly. His knee pushed her legs apart and the action caused her to realize what they were doing. She moved away from his eager lips and gasped.

"Stop…" she whispered as he pressed against her. The word froze him to the spot and he looked down at them.

"I…I am sorry, sweetheart…" he gasped as he moved away and lied down next to her, breathing heavily. Christine swallowed and bit her lip.

"It's okay…you surprised me is all." She whispered and he turned to look at her.

"I apologize, Christine…that was completely uncalled for." He whispered, shocked with himself and her ability to arouse such feelings to him.

"It's late…" she commented nervously and he nodded, his fingers removing his vest.

"We should sleep…Come." He whispered as he opened his arms to her. When she looked at him with apprehension he bit his lip smiled at her, his eyes warm.

"I'll be good." He stated and she actually laughed before snuggling close to him, closing her eyes. He smiled and stroked her hair before closing his eyes as well.

The truth was that he didn't know for how long he could behave. It was the first time in his life that he actually _needed _a woman. He shook his head and forced his body to stop trembling like that. She would hate him if he didn't keep his word and it was the last thing he wanted.

**End of chapter 13**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. The constable is being naughty, isn't he? Please review and tell me your thoughts. **:)**


	14. Giving in

Once again I want to thank everyone who is reading this and of course my wonderful reviewers: **HadleyConlon, LunaCangiante, loganlethalhxc, GladeSistas and Hearonwen**!

A special thank you to **pumpkinpuss** for her support and wonderful words. Thank you for commenting on my story in such a beautiful way. Your words mean a lot. **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sleepy Hollow!

*******Warning*:** The inevitable is going to happen in this chapter so, if you **don't** **like love scenes** please don't read the end of this chapter. You are warned.

**Chapter 14**

Ichabod was alone in his office. It was early in the morning but all we could do was stare blankly at the letter in front of him. Katrina had sent another letter; this time to inform him that she was going to make the land of her father prosperous again.

"So…what does that mean, Katrina?" he asked as he re-read the letter. The words were clear; she had hired men to work at the farm and she was going to make sure the place had profit for her again.

"Now what?" he murmured.

"What do you know?" he asked as he folded the letter and place it on his desk.

Was he supposed to be glad? Or was his small joy a crime? He had to think very carefully of how he was going to respond to this letter. And he had to talk about it with Christine as well. This ridiculous game had to stop. He no longer wanted to play hide and seek with his wife let alone trying to depress all those feelings he was having for the black haired woman.

With a shake of his head and a sigh he stood up and walked out of his office to head for his work. He would talk later with her.

**********************************

Christine was cleaning the house. It seemed to her that lately the hours passed so incredibly slowly that they seemed like a century to her. Of course she knew that it was partly because most of the time the house was empty and that her guilt was killing her, making things more complicated when she had to face the constable.

She entered his office and stared dusting the furniture slowly, her hand moving swiftly over the wood of the desk. She moved behind the desk and her hand accidentally passed over the letter, sending it on the floor. She leaned down and picked it up. She was going to place it back where she found it but when she saw from whom it was she thought she stopped breathing.

"Katrina…" she whispered as her eyes moved over the delicately written lines. As she read she realized that the letter was not personal…not intimate like a wife's letter should be. She folded it back and placed it on the desk again, her face pale.

"I can't do this…this is not right…Oh God…what if she knows?" she whispered as she collapsed on Ichabod's chair.

"I have to do something about this." She whispered as she suddenly stood up and walked out of the room, walking hurriedly towards her bedroom.

***********************************

Ichabod returned from work early that day. He walked into the house and placed the keys on small vanity next to the door. He took off his coat and his eyes scanned the hall.

"Christine?" he called but when no answer came he frowned. He walked up the stairs and started walking towards her room. He heard sounds coming from it and he smiled. He walked to the door only to find it open.

"Good evening I …" he was cut off by the sight that met his eyes. Christine was near her bed, a suitcase was open on it as she was placing her clothes inside.

"What are you doing?" he asked hoarsely.

"You're early…" she whispered surprised.

"Thank God I am." He stated as his eyes looked at her hard.

"I…am…"

"Yes, what are you doing?" he asked as he entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him as if to stop her from leaving.

"I am packing."

"Is there a vacation you had planned and you forgot to tell me?" he asked, his voice so dark that she physically flinched. He was _never_ angry.

"No…"

"What are you doing then?" he asked as he was now standing in front of her.

"I saw…that letter."

"What letter, Christine?"

"Katrina's letter."

"And? There's nothing in that letter that would make you leave. Quite the opposite actually." He said as he stared at her.

"Ichabod…I have to leave. This is …this is ridiculous!" she said miserably.

"Oh…my feelings are ridiculous." He stated.

"No! No, of course not. What I meant …"

"You don't trust me do you? You think I am lying to you. You think that I don't care for you." He whispered and she lowered her head.

"You do…Come with me then. We'll write the damn letter together." He snapped as he took hold of her wrist.

"No! We can't!" she said panicking.

"Yes, we can. I'll end this horrid situation right now." He said, not listening to her.

"I can't hurt her!" she cried and he turned to look at her.

"I don't want that either. But if it's going to make you stay…I'll do it right now. It has to happen anyway."

"Why? Why can't you just let it go?" she asked as she pried her hand away from his grip.

"I can't live like this!" he said, his voice loud, too loud; loud enough to make her wince.

"I can't live like this…I can't live without you…" he said softly while she stared at him.

"It's not something I had planned…just like you. But I can't pretend I don't care and watch you walk away like this is remotely your fault." He said, his face pleading.

"Ichabod…"

"Did you read the letter?" he asked and she remained silent.

"I asked if you read the goddamned letter, Christine!" he barked and she nodded.

"She's not coming back to me. Do you understand that? She's already hurt. I hurt her. It's my own fault because I lied. I am humiliating my self and her by not accepting what I feel. I have to let her know. I don't want to hurt her…I care for her. She's my wife…she was going to have my child but I can't let you go. I just can't. So, unpack your things, place them back in their place and calm down for you're not going anywhere. If she wanted me she would stay with me like she did when we first moved here." He said and all the while she had been looking at his boots, her face pained.

"I'm sorry." She whispered at last and his face softened.

"What?" he whispered as he relaxed.

"I am acting like it's your fault…This is so difficult for you too and I …I apologize for making your day worse." She said and he swallowed.

"I can't live without you either…I'll do whatever you want." She whispered and he blinked, his hands already reaching for her.

"Oh, sweetheart…you don't have to do anything for me…" he whispered as he pulled her in a warm embrace.

"Just…just don't go. I swear everything's going to be okay." He whispered as he stroked her hair. She nodded and hugged him back, her arms wrapping around his waist, feeling the warmth radiating from his body like the sun in a cold morning. He smiled relieved and kissed the top f her head, his hands caressing her back. She pressed closer to him, not really thinking of the effect such an act could have on him. He inhaled sharply as his skin flushed with desire, his hands stilling upon her back. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled her scent, his heart speeding up.

"I'm sorry." She whispered again and he closed his eyes, not really noticing that his hand had been brushing over the laces of her heavy dress.

"Stop that. Stop saying you're sorry. I am sorry for speaking to you in such a way…I should had never raised my voice at you." He whispered and she laid her head against his chest. He moved his head back and looked down at her before he leaned towards her. He tilted her chin up and smiled at her warmly before kissing her softly. Hesitantly she responded and he carefully deepened the kiss. His hand on her dress flexed and before he knew it he started undoing the laces one by one. Christine registered the action but her hands didn't obey her mind's request to push him away and stop him. Instead she felt her knees nearly buckle under her and all she could do was hold onto him as he walked them backwards to the bed. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes before he placed his hand on her shoulder, slowly pushing the soft fabric of her dress down to reveal her white skin. His eyes traveled down her neck to her shoulder and his mouth opened slightly. He dipped his head down again and kissed her again, his kiss demanding, his tongue slipping into her mouth. Christine gasped as she felt his hands pushing the dress down, past her waist and past her hips. As soon as the dress was lying in a pool around her feet she placed her hands around his wrists, holding on tight as he walked them backwards again until her feet hit the bed.

His hand shot out and sent the suitcase off the bed and on the floor, causing her to break the kiss and look at him with wide eyes.

"Ichabod…" she whispered but he only smiled down at her before placing her gently on the bed. He leaned over her and then sat back on his knees next to her, his hands quickly pulling off his vest and shirt, leaving him bare. She gasped but she didn't have time to look away for he leaned towards her again and kissed her, his legs on either side of her body. He moaned softly as she responded, his hands gripping her sides tightly. He tore his mouth away to kiss and nip at her neck as his hands grabbed fistfuls of her under dress. She gingerly placed her hands on his arms and squeezed as she felt his mouth warm on her neck.

"Oh God…" she choked out as her eyes drifted closed. He looked up at her and kissed her lips again as he pulled her under dress upwards to reveal her legs to him.

"Maybe…maybe we shouldn't…" she gasped as he moved her hair away to kiss her neck just below her ear.

"We shouldn't what?" he groaned as his hand let go if her dress to touch her soft knee.

"I don't know…this…"

"I have already broken my marriage promises, my love…I don't think this is worse than my thoughts or feelings." He whispered in her ear and she opened her eyes to look at his dark gaze.

"Okay…" she whispered and he smiled warmly at her, his fingers stroking her face as he got off her and placed his body over hers. His hands gripped her legs and pulled her upwards on the bed. His knee pushed her thighs apart and his body settled snugly between her legs. His mouth closed over hers once more as his hands resumed their course on her legs.

She didn't even registered how her under dress ended up on the floor neither how he was already in the process of removing the rest of his clothing. The only thing she saw was his heavy gaze on her as he took hold of her hands and held them in his own. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss as he pressed against her, a warning of what was to come but she only laid still under him, her mouth responding to his. He groaned and broke the kiss, his hands trailing down to her stomach before he located her undergarments. Quickly she was rid of them and his skin was pressing against hers everywhere, his hands gentle on her sides as they caressed her. She closed her eyes as his mouth settled on her collarbone and his hands trailed down her legs. She felt his body moving and in a matter of seconds sharp pain cursed through her, causing her to gasp and wince. The constable lay above her completely still, his face a mask of shock and surprise mixed with terror and worry.

"I am so sorry, darling…I didn't think…" he choked out as he looked down at her face. She shook her head and smiled at him a bit.

"I …it's okay…." She whispered and he buried his face in her neck, his lips soft on her skin as he forced his body not to move. Christine realized what they were doing and she swallowed. She blinked as she felt him trembling above her. She moved her hand to his head and threaded her fingers through his black hair. He moaned at her touch and jerked against her unintentionally. She smiled as she realized the effect she was having on him and wrapped a leg around his waist. He groaned and looked at her, watching as she gave a slight nod. He closed his eyes kissed her again, his hips moving again slowly. She winced but didn't stop him for his body felt warm against hers; his weight comforting.

He leaned up and rested his elbows on either side of her head, his fingers tangling in her soft hair as he moved above her.

"Alright?" he asked hoarsely and she nodded as she wiggled under him a bit to get comfortable.

"Yes…" she whispered as she placed her hands on his back; he was sweating even if the room was cold. He nodded his head as another hoarse grunt escaped his open mouth. She gasped as his hips gained speed and she leaned up to peck his lips. He responded by kissing her back, his hands tightening their hold on her hair.

"Christine…" he whispered as he felt her shuddering beneath him, her hands clutching at his back, her eyes closing. She collapsed on the mattress out of breath as he continued moving within her, his eyes closing tightly shut, his hands moving to clasp her thighs. A hoarse moan left him as he felt his body tensing, his lower body jerking against her as she held him to her.

"Jesus…" he choked out as he moved his lower body away from hers and his body finally stilled. He groaned and collapsed on top of her breathless, his mouth agape, sweat running down his face. She wrapped her arms around him, eyes wide at what she had just felt. She felt him turn his head to kiss her neck and smiled.

"Are you alright?" he asked against her skin.

"Yes…"

"If I knew…if I had thought that you…I wouldn't…"

"It's alright…I am fine." She assured him and he looked up at her.

"Do you regret this?" he asked as his brown eyes stared into her green ones.

"No…no…" she whispered and he smiled.

"Thank you, sweetheart." She heard him whisper just before she fell asleep in his arms.

**End of chapter 14**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. Please review. **:)**


	15. The morning after

Another chappie is here for you. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **sparrowlight, LunaCagiante, GladeSistas, Haeronwen, MissSarrow101 and me-loves-demon-barber!** A special thank you to **pumpkinpuss** for her encouraging words.

**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**

**Sparrowlight**: Hi, love. I am glad to hear that you liked the chapter. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sleepy Hollow!

**Chapter 15**

Ichabod stirred and slowly stretched out on the bed. He turned to his side and a smile came to his face as he saw Christine's back. He slid closer to her and tentatively placed his hand on her back, his fingers slowly tracing her spine. The young woman whimpered in her sleep and her back pushed back against the invading hand. Ichabod grinned and moved his hand over her shoulder blades slowly, feeling her tremble as she shuddered in her sleep. He moved forward and pressed his body against hers, the only care in his mind the woman on the bed next to him. He leaned down and brushed his lips over her shoulder and she stirred. He pushed her hair away from her neck and pressed a lingering kiss on the back of it before he moved lower. His warm lips trailed down her spine until he felt her tensing beneath his questing mouth. He stopped with a small nip on her neck and he placed his chin on her shoulder, his arm snaking around her waist to hold her tightly.

"Morning, darling." He whispered and she slowly turned on her back, her hand holding the sheet close to her bare skin.

"Good morning…" she whispered hesitantly and he smiled.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes…you?" she asked and he nodded as his hand cupped her cheek.

"Any regrets?" he asked, fearing the answer but she only looked at him, a question in her eyes.

"No…but…"

"Yes? Tell me." He encouraged with a brief kiss on her rosy lips.

"Who am I now, Ichabod?" she whispered and he stared at her confused.

"Who are you? I don't understand…" he said as he looked at her.

"I don't regret what we did…because…I'd be a liar if I said so. But that doesn't mean that I actually am fine with the fact that I am my employer's mistress." She whispered and he felt his heart stopping at her words.

"Christine…you're not. I never thought of you as my mistress. This is ridiculous." He said and she looked away.

"That's what I am. This is not my place." She whispered and he shook his head fiercely.

"Stop saying that. You're not. Please…what's this nonsense? You know how much I love you. You will never be that for me. I swear to my mother's grave that it's not what you'll be. Katrina will find out about us. I will tell her as soon as she's back. I'll…convince her to return so I can speak with her like I want. Do you believe me, love?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes, I just feel bad." she said sadly.

"I know…me too. But stop thinking like that." He asked pleadingly and she nodded, smiling at him.

"Good…now…how about a morning hug?" he asked and she moved into his embrace willingly, her hand snaking around his torso, for a moment forgetting that they were naked. He pulled her tightly against him and burrowed his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. She stroked his lean back and he groaned in appreciation.

"Does it hurt here?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes…the chair in my office at work is not very comfortable." he whispered as her hands started pressing against his sore back. He went limp in her hands as the tension started leaving his body and she chuckled at the breathy sounds he was making in her ear.

"It can't be that good." she joked and he nodded with a soft moan.

"It is…a bit lower…there." He sighed contently as she obliged.

"Okay?" she asked and he nodded, moving back from her hair.

"Yes, thank you." He said with a lazy smile as he leaned down to kiss her lips ardently, quickly rolling her onto her back. He fell on top of her, the covers tangled around his waist. She gasped and he grinned against her lips. He moved back and looked down at her.

"I have to get up…or else I'll be late." He said as he moved away and reached for his shirt and pants. She quickly looked away as he stood up and started pulling them on, causing him to chuckle.

"Still shy aren't you?" he asked as he reached out after he finished dressing and turned her face towards him. He smiled and pecked her lips before releasing her.

"I'm going to wash. I'll see you for breakfast." He said as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Christine blinked and sighed as soon as she was left alone. She stood up and reached for her under dress. She let go of the covers and pulled it over her head quickly before she stood up completely. She wasn't feeling right. She knew that she was supposed to feel guilty and she did. At the same time though she felt…complete. Her feelings were separated in two; she was half angry with herself and half happy because she had spent time with him. Shaking her head to clear it from her thoughts, she walked away from the bed and headed for the washroom.

When she was washed and dressed she headed for the kitchen. Ichabod was sitting there drinking tea, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I thought you'd be gone." She said softly as she walked in. He looked up startled and shook his head.

"No, I'm here. I wanted to see you before I leave. I have tea." He said with a smile and she nodded. She poured some for herself and he watched her as she did so.

"Christine?" he asked and she turned to look at him, the cup of tea in her hand.

"What you said before…You didn't believe it right? I mean, you don't actually think that I'd take advantage of your feelings." He said softly and she stared at him with a frown.

"No…I know you didn't take advantage for me. I agreed to what we did. As I said I don't regret it." She said and he nodded.

"Alright. I love you." He said as he took her hand and pulled her to his lap. His hands hugged her to him and he laid his head on her chest. She let go of her tea and embraced him back, her lips kissing the top of his head. He sighed and nuzzled his nose against her neck.

"Don't you love me?" he asked when she didn't respond. She smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Of course I do."

"Then why didn't you say it?" he asked, his voice similar to that of a frightened child.

"Because it'll be easier if I have to let you go." She whispered and his face screwed up in desperation.

"You won't have to let me go." He said confidently as his arms tightened their hold around her waist.

"Okay." She whispered softly as she kissed his forehead again.

**End of chapter 15**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading. I apologize for the shortness but I had to stop it there. Please review. **:)**


	16. The return

I want to thank: **MissSparrow101, me-loves-demon-barber and xXBlackOpalsXx**. A very special thank you to **pumpkinpuss** for her support and wonderful comments! Thank you all! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sleepy Hollow!

**Chapter 16**

_A few days later…_

Christine was alone in the house, mending a few shirts when Ichabod returned from work. She looked up from the shirt and saw him taking off his coat. He was white as a sheet and his hands were shaking as he hung his coat.

"Ichabod?" she asked with a frown and he jumped, placing a hand on his chest.

"Christine…Oh good lord, you scared me." He gasped as he walked towards her.

"I am sorry. Is something wrong?"

"No!" he yelped and she stood up.

"You're terribly pale. Did something happen?" she asked as she approached him and placed her hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and sighed contently at her touch, leaning his face towards her soothing touch.

"I saw a corpse today." He said shakily as he turned his face to kiss her palm.

"What?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, I found a dead body in an alley." He said as he took her hand and sat down before he pulled her on his lap.

"How?" she asked.

"I was on my way to the office when I …I stumbled across it." He said, swallowing hard as he hugged her close.

"Oh…and?"

"It was a woman…dead. She was eh…well…amputated." He said in a high pitched voice. Christine looked at him and stroked his hair.

"The worst of it all was as soon as I looked at it…I fainted." He said miserably and she had the urge to chuckle but seeing his desperate face she resisted the urge.

"Then what happened?" she asked and he took a deep breath as she continue stroking his black hair.

"Then a gentleman woke me up and I reported it to the office. It was like a nightmare." He said shaking his head.

"But you're alright now?" She said frowning and he nodded.

"I am. It became even worse when I had to examine it. Apparently the woman was a…a…" he trailed of searching for the right words.

"A prostitute?" she asked and he nodded quickly.

"Yes. So, we have no idea who might have done it." He said as he stroked her back.

"I see. Have you fainted before?" she asked and he gulped nervously.

"Ah, I have…a few times." He said clearing his throat.

"Can I make you something to eat?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No, I feel rather nauseous at the moment, my dear." He said closing his eyes.

"Then some chamomile should help." She said as she started getting up.

"No!" he yelped as he caught her before she walked away.

"I mean, not yet. Let me see you a bit first." He said softly as he cupped her cheek. She smiled and nodded, nestling back in his embrace.

"How are you?" he asked as he kissed her jaw slowly, his eyes staring at her face lovingly.

"I'm fine. A bit bored but okay." She said and he hummed before kissing her cheek gently.

"Come here…" he whispered as he captured her mouth in a soft kiss. She responded to his touch but then moved back. He opened his eyes and looked at her confused.

"Darling?" he asked softly.

"A letter came for you. I put it in your room." She said before she moved away from him.

"Did you read it?" he asked as he stood up.

"Me? No, it's your letter." She said looking at him. He smiled and nodded.

"Okay. I'll go and read it while you make that chamomile." He said with a smile before he walked up to his room.

He returned half an hour later and spotted her in the kitchen with her back turned to him. A faint smile reached his face and he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Just me." He whispered in her ear when she jumped.

"Sorry." She said as she poured the hot drink into a cup.

"She is coming Christine. She'll be here in a week or so." He said as he rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her ear.

"She's coming? You didn't tell me you asked her to come back."

"I didn't want to upset you. I see that you're on edge all the time, my love." He said in her ear and she sighed heavily.

"I am sorry for that. But I feel that every time you come close to me the earth is going to turn upside down." She whispered shakily and he closed his eyes while he tightened his hold around her body possessively.

"Stop that. Nothing's going to happen. She'll come back and I'll explain everything to her. Okay?" he said and she nodded as his hand touched hers and laced their fingers together.

"Okay."

"You're still shaking." He said amused and she chuckled.

"That's because of you." She whispered and he turned her around in his arms so he could look at her.

"Is it? Can I do something about it?" he asked playfully and she smiled.

"Charmer." She accused and he laughed warmly.

"Hardly, my dear." He said chuckling as he pecked her lips. She kissed his cheek and moved back.

"Your drink." She said and he nodded.

"I'll go read for a while." He said as she turned to make dinner.

"I'll be here." She said and he smiled at her back before exiting the kitchen.

***********************************

It was Sunday and unfortunately it was raining quite heavily outside.

"Too bad we had to cancel our walk." The constable said, looking up from his newspaper.

"It's okay. It's rather cold too." Christine said as she wiped her hands on a cloth.

He placed the paper down on the table and looked at her.

"Why don't you come close to me these last few days?" he asked suddenly and she it her lip.

"She is going to be back so…"

"So what? I am not ending my relationship with you, Christine. I told you before." He said calmly and she sighed.

"I know. It doesn't feel right." She responded as she walked away from the kitchen. Angrily he stood up and followed her out of the kitchen and towards the living room.

He caught her arm and turned her around.

"Stop that." He said with narrowed eyes.

"Stop what?" she asked shakily.

"Stop ignoring me, stop making me feel useless."

"What?" she asked bewildered.

"Your distant behavior makes me feel like I am doing nothing to make you feel safe with me. That I'm doing nothing to make you feel that what I want is you." He said and she shook her head.

"That's not true. You're the kindest man I've met. This is about me. Not you." She said as she took his hand in her own.

"Christine, you're making this more difficult than it really is. Please, stop worrying." He said as he pulled her to him. She nodded and hugged him back tightly.

"It's not a crime you know. Love is not a crime." He whispered and she smiled.

"You should know. You're the constable." She said softly and he smiled.

"That I am." He said as he looked in her eyes. He caressed her cheek and then tangled his fingers into her hair. He leaned down to her and kissed her, slowly backing her to the wall of the hall. He moaned softly into the kiss and moved back to kiss her forehead gently. He returned to her lips and kissed her deeply, his body pressing close to hers.

He was too wrapped up in their moment to hear the front door opening and the footsteps faltering as someone stepped into the hall. Christine heard it though. She opened her eyes and froze in his arms as if she's seen a ghost. Ichabod noticed the change and broke the kiss to look at her questionably.

"Christine?" he whispered hoarsely but she wasn't looking at him; she was looking at something over his shoulder. Confused he turned around and his eyes widened.

His wife was looking at _him_; not Christine but _him_. He slowly moved away from Christine and turned to fully face his wife.

"Katrina." He said steadily and the only sound in the room was the soft thud of Katrina's suitcase as it landed on the carpet.

**End of chapter 16**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! So, Katrina's back. Please review and tell me your thoughts! **:)**


	17. No need to explain

Hello! I am sorry for the delay but now I am back. Hope you like the new chapter.

I want to thank: **me-loves-demon-barber, MissSparrow101, klutzygal12 and pumpkinpuss** for their support. You are all great. **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sleepy Hollow.

**Chapter 17**

Katrina looked away from Ichabod and took off her gloves.

"I suppose you're not very happy to see me." She said as she looked up into his wide black eyes.

The constable flinched slightly at those words and shook his head quickly.

"No, that's not true, Katrina. Of course I am." He said as he stood in front of Christine, almost as if trying to shield her.

"I can see that you have good company." Katrina commented and Christine wanted to disappear from their sight.

"Yes…I do. How was your journey?" he asked steadily as he took a few steps towards his wife. Katrina looked very composed and her features were hardened as she looked at him.

"Long." She replied laconically.

"You came back earlier than expected. I wasn't expecting you till Sunday." He said softly as he stole a glanced towards Christine.

Obviously he was not going to explain himself or make any ridiculous excuses in order to save the situation. On the contrary, he was being perfectly composed and sincere, a thing that literally surprised both Christine and Katrina.

"Yes, I came back earlier. Surely you don't mind?" Katrina asked as she looked in his eyes.

"Of course I don't."

"It seems to me that things are exactly as I expected them to be." She said as she came closer but he didn't even flinch.

"Really? And how did you expect them to be? What do you mean?" he asked with raised eyebrows, his voice calm and quiet like it always was.

"You and…Christine." Katrina said looking at the black haired woman.

"So, I guess you knew…That explains those letters. That explains your distance all these weeks." Ichabod said pursing his lips.

"Of course I knew, dear. I'd be blind if I didn't." Katrina said bitterly.

"I see." Ichabod whispered in a barely audible voice, his eyes staring at the carpet.

"I don't want to cause any disagreements between us. I understand that I have disappointed you in a way…" Katrina said Christine watched confused, not daring to speak.

"No, you haven't. Don't ever think that. It was just…"

"Just a change of heart." She finished for him and he closed his mouth.

"No…we just weren't lucky." He said and Katrina nodded slowly.

"I hope you have better luck with her…I really do."

"Mrs. Crane…"

"You don't have to explain yourself, Christine. Like I said I knew. I just wanted to be sure. That's why I left. I knew that he would never do anything while I was in here. And I knew it from the first time you walked into this house. There's something about you that I'll never have." Katrina said.

"I assure you there's nothing I have and you don't." Christine said shaking her head.

"Of course you do. It seems that I no longer have white magic." Katrina said looking at the constable.

"Excuse me?" Christine asked confused.

"I am sure Ichabod understands my words." Katrina replied and Ichabod stared at her as if in shock.

"It was never my intention to hurt you. I-…" he started.

"I know. I just needed to be sure."

"You're not angry?" he asked confused as he stared at her bewildered.

"Of course I am. But what can I do? You can't force someone to love you. I know that. I am going to pack my things if you don't mind." She said and Ichabod nodded, not really knowing what else he could do.

"I can help you if you want." Christine offered quickly.

"No…it's better if you don't. There's no need to feel sorry for your feelings. I know I wouldn't." Katrina said looking at her and then at Ichabod.

"I can do it." he offered.

"No, thank you. The carriage is waiting." She replied.

"What if you stay here tonight and I take you back to Sleepy Hollow tomorrow? I could help you get settled." He said and Katrina hesitated.

"It would be alright I guess." She whispered before she walked upstairs to pack.

Ichabod sighed and turned to look at Christine who was looking at her feet.

"Christine…"

"Maybe I should go at my mother's house tonight." She said and he looked panicked for a second.

"No, no. You don't have to." He said hastily as he took hold of her hands.

"I don't think it's sensible to stay here." She said as she caressed his hands which were slightly cold.

"But…but I want you here." He stuttered looking lost.

"You know where to find me. I can't stay here when I know she'll be in the next room. I've done enough I think."

"You've done nothing! I have. I am the one to blame." He hissed in a hushed voice, his hands tightening their grip on her.

"Either way I can't stay." She said as she tried to move back.

"Wait…wait, Christine." He said quickly as he pulled her towards his body.

"What is it?" she asked as she stole a glance towards the stairs.

"Nothing…I just...Be careful. And don't disappear." He said as he kissed her forehead and then captured her lips in a tender kiss. He sighed as he moved away and stroked her hair as his lips hovered close to her ear.

"I'll come to see you as soon as I return to New York. I'll be back in a couple of days. Okay, sweetheart?" He whispered softly, his chest feeling a lot lighter at the change of events.

"I'll be waiting. Have a nice journey." She said as she kissed his cheek and moved back from his warm embrace to gather some of her things.

**End of chapter 17**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! I apologize for the shortness but this had to stand on its own. Please review and tell me your thoughts! **:)**


	18. Coming back to you

Hello, loves! I am sorry for the delay.

I want to thank: **Mrs. Riddle93, BleedmetoINSANITY, Haeronwen, me-loves-demon-barber and pumpkinpuss** for their wonderful words and support!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sleepy Hollow!

**Chapter 18**

Thunder erupted again from the sky and woke Christine up from her light slumber. She blinked rapidly and sighed. It was midnight. She sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. It had been an entire week since Ichabod had left the city. One week, and Christine already feared that he might not be back; that he might stay with her.

"What the hell am I thinking? _She_ is his wife not me. I am just…What am I?" she whispered shaking her head as she fumbled with her bed sheets.

She hadn't stayed alone for a while and the feeling of loneliness was creeping up on her. No matter how hard she had tried at the beginning to not reveal her feelings she surely had a hard time living without him. He hadn't send a letter and that caused her to be even more confused and desperate. And then she knew; she knew what Katrina felt all those weeks she had been awake. She knew how it was like to wait for something, anything that would prove that someone still cared.

She got out of her relatively small bed and headed for the small kitchen area of the house. She took a cup and poured some water in it. She brought it to her lips and took a tentative sip, her eyes focused on the fogged window.

A sharp knocking on the door caused her to jump in fright. She looked at the closed door and placed the water on the table. She put on her robe and hesitantly unlocked the door. She only opened it a little and her eyes encountered a sight she desired to see for days. Before she realized, the door was pushed open by her sudden guest and soaked arms wrapped around her tightly. A pair of wet, slightly cold lips collided with her own and she gasped when she felt them move over hers with eagerness. Her own hands finally worked and she tangled her fingers into the wet black hair of the constable. He broke the kiss and placed quick kisses all over her face as his hands continued to hold her to him.

"I am sorry. I just missed you." He whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"You're soaked." She stated as she caressed his hair.

"I just arrived." He murmured as he kissed her hair and inhaled her scent.

"I thought something happened." She said as he released her.

"Nothing happened, sweetheart." He said softly as he looked at her intently, drinking her in.

"Then why…?" she trailed off.

"Why it took me so long?" he asked as he shut the door and removed his wet coat and vest.

"Yes…" she whispered as she turned around and reached for a towel. She handed it to him but he remained silent.

"Do you have any clothes I can wear? I send the carriage home with my things." He said suddenly and she blinked.

"Yes, I think I do. I have some of my father's clothes. Please sit down while I look around." She said as she walked to the next room. Ichabod sighed and started pacing, his eyes scanning slowly the small house.

"Here…Hope it fits." She said as she handed him a pair of pants and a shirt.

"Thank you, darling." He said with a kind smile as he took the clothes and started removing his soaked ones. Christine turned away and paced the room as he did so.

"I was late because I needed time to figure some things out, Christine." He said, his voice next to her ear and his hands on her waist, keeping her close.

"Oh…meaning what?" she asked in a barely audible voice.

"It was an opportunity for me to see if my feelings were true or if they were just because of Katrina's absence. I had to be sure." He said softly, his nose nuzzling her hair and neck.

"You didn't know before?" she asked with a frown as sadness washed over her like cold water.

"Of course I knew, sweetheart…" he whispered as he turned her around to face him.

"Of course I knew but I had to be sure that I would still love you if I was away from you. Does that make sense?" he asked biting his lip.

"I don't know. I guess it does." She said as she looked up at him. He smiled and stroked her cheek.

"H-how is she?" she asked and he blinked.

"Katrina?" he asked puzzled.

"Yes."

"I was gone with no notice for a week and you want to know how she is?" he asked.

"Yes. I suppose it was very difficult for her to…"

"It wasn't that difficult!" he snapped as he turned away from her, his face suddenly angry.

"Did something happen?" Christine asked and he sighed.

"Nothing that I couldn't handle, my sweet. I told you before that I had to know if my feelings were true and well…strong. I did. I didn't know it would take something like that to help me figure it out but I do know now." He said as he turned to look at her.

"What exactly happened?" she asked as she walked closer to him.

"I can't tell you." He murmured with sad eyes.

"Why not?" she asked and he bit his lip.

"Because you'll take it in a completely different way than I do." He said and she frowned.

"I will?"

"Hmm. So, let's just not talk about that, or Katrina. It's just you and me now, darling. Just you and me. There will be no more hiding, no more pretending." He said with a bright smile as he pulled her in his embrace and stroked her back. Christine laid her head on his chest and hugged him back, still wondering what he meant though before.

"Won't you speak?" he murmured into her hair as his hand slid under the neckline of her night dress to caress the skin of her back.

"No…" she said with a kiss on his neck.

"Are you glad I am back?" he asked as he shuddered at her touch.

"Of course."

"How much glad?" he grinned and she felt her face heating up.

"Very much."

"Did you miss me?" he asked his voice huskier and she nodded once, tightening her arms around his waist.

"I missed you too, love." He smiled as he pulled back to look at her. He leaned down and kissed her, his fingers disappearing into her hair. He groaned and kissed her nose before hugging her once more.

"It's late. You want to lie down and cuddle with me?" he asked and she laughed.

"Yes." She said as she pecked his cheek and moved back towards the bed. He lied down first and pulled her to him. She snuggled close and he pulled her even closer, practically settling her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled down at her. She returned it and played with the buttons of his shirt while he played with her black hair. He smiled a silly smile as he did so and she chuckled.

"You're in a good mood." She commented.

"Now I am." He said as he traced her nose with a finger.

She looked at his buttons again and he pulled her more onto him.

"I'll crash you." She said laughing and he shrugged.

"I rather like it when you're all over me." He said and she flushed red again.

"I love you, sweetheart." He whispered and she snuggled into his chest.

"I love you too." She murmured as they continued to sit there in each others arms.

**End of chapter 18**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review! **:)**


	19. My little one

The new chapter is here. Hope you like it. I want to thank: **Haeronwen, 93, BleemetoINSANITY and pumpkinpuss.** Thank you all for your comments and support!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sleepy Hollow!**

* * *

**Warning**: _**Love scene**_ ahead. You are warned.

**Chapter 19**

Christine was lying silently in Ichabod's arms while he slept peacefully. Her hand was playing with the ring of his hand while her eyes were watching the rain as it fell outside. His face was buried in her hair and his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her close to him. She was awake for hours but she didn't want to leave his arms. She pulled the covers higher up their forms and snuggled further into him, pulling her lower body closer to his. The constable stirred and gave a slight moan as a smile stretched onto his lips. Christine stilled against him and her face went red but she made no move to get away. His hand, that she had found out to be such a nice plaything, turned and he laced their fingers together as his eyes slowly opened.

"Sorry." She apologized and he chuckled.

"What for?" he said, his voice hoarse from sleep.

"I woke you."

"So? Reality is even better than any of my pleasurable dreams." He whispered in her ear as he placed a kiss on her shoulder, his hand pushing away the material of her night dress. Christine turned to look at him and he smiled before he turned her fully around. His body covered hers and he drew her beneath him. His fingers closed around her wrists and his mouth descended upon hers for a hungry kiss. She responded and he broke the kiss to look at her.

"What's your favorite time of the year?" she asked suddenly and he stared.

"Why you ask that?" he asked with a soft smile.

"I don't know…"

"Well, if you must know…it's spring." He said as his finger traced her lips.

"Why is that?"

"It was my mother's favorite time of the year…" he said softly, pain written all over his face.

"You never talk about your mother." Christine noted and he nodded. Her hand pushed black tendrils of his hair away from his face and he took a deep breath.

"She died when I was seven." He murmured.

"I am so sorry."

"It's okay…it's been a long time anyway." He said shaking his head, his hand released her hand and he entwined it with his own.

"I also am very curious about this…" she whispered as she traced the small circles scars of his hand. Ichabod tensed and swallowed.

"It's better if you don't know about them." he whispered squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"Is it?" she asked looking into his black orbs and he blinked.

"It was an accident. I just saw something that I shouldn't have." He said as he moved around on top of her uncomfortably. She moved up the bed and parted her legs so he could rest between them. Ichabod settled between them and smiled at her.

"Thanks…You're warm." He murmured as he felt her warmth surrounding him.

"What did you see?" she asked returning to their precious conversation.

"My mother dead." He replied almost mechanically, earning a gasp from her.

"You saw…"

"Yes." He said quickly before he busied himself with lathering kisses upon her shoulder and neck.

"B-but how?" she managed to ask.

"Please, stop asking me about this…" he whispered against her neck before he opened his mouth to taste her skin.

"It obviously bothers you. Maybe if we-…"

"Please, sweetheart." He pleaded and she was shaken by the desperate tone in his voice.

"Okay. Come here then." She said with a small smile as she pulled him up for a tight embrace and a slow kiss. He clutched onto her tightly and returned the kiss forcefully. Her fingers got tangled into his hair and he deepened the kiss as his tongue parted her lips. His hands trailed down her hips to her legs, his fingertips tracing the exposed skin of her thighs.

"Oh, God…" she sighed as he broke the kiss for air. He smiled down at her and lifted her legs before he pulled them around his hips.

"Won't you tell me what happened while you were in Sleepy Hollow?" she asked as he started pressing against her at a steady pace.

"Yes…I was thinking about you." He said hoarsely.

"Ichabod…" she said and he kissed her again.

"It's true."

"You know what I'm talking about." She said breaking the kiss.

"Like I said nothing important."

"I am not stupid." She said and he stilled above her.

"I know that. Isn't it enough that I am here and that I love you?" he asked pleadingly.

Christine looked at him for a few moments before she slowly nodded.

"All you need to know is that what…happened made me realize that you're the only thing that matters to me." He said before he kissed her forehead.

"Then it's…over?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes, darling." He murmured before his hand stroked her cheek and then slid down to her stomach, brushing her breast in the process. It disappeared under her dress and she closed her eyes as his lips found her neck once again.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered as his mouth became more demanding against her skin. His words caused her to shudder and he grinned as her hands tugged at his shirt. He moved back so she could remove it from his body and then pressed against her again.

"Can we stay here for a few days?" he asked breathlessly and she frowned.

"Yes but…why?" she asked as his hand worked on the buttons of his pants.

"I want to stay here with you." He said throatily as he kicked his clothes away and leaned over her on his elbows.

"Alright." She agreed and he gave a short nod before he started tugging at her night dress with haste. A thunder erupted from outside and she jumped a bit.

"Scared?"

"No…" she lied as she hugged him tighter and he laughed gently.

"When I was little I hated thunders too…" he whispered looking at her.

"But I am not little…" she mumbled and he chuckled.

"For me you are. You are my little one." He said as he kissed her again and swiftly pushed into her, his hips pressing against hers. Christine gasped and gripped his arms tightly, her legs reflexively locking around his waist. His eyes squeezed shut and his mouth parted in a silent moan. His fingers got lost in her hair as her hands gripped his lower back for support.

"Please…" she gasped and he opened his eyes to look at her puzzled.

"Please what, darling?" he asked hoarsely.

"Closer…" she whispered and his hands slid behind her back to pull her upwards against his chest. He kissed her lips and tightened his hold on her, his fingers bruising the white skin of her back. His whole weight was pressed on her body but she didn't mind.

"Close enough for you?" he moaned breathlessly in her ear and she nodded. His thrusts became more brutal and she gasped while he hissed. A guttural moan left his throat and her name rolled from his mouth repeatedly. His hips gained speed and soon they collapsed against the mattress panting heavily. His body trembling as he stroked her side gently. Ichabod buried his face in the crook of her neck and she stroked his back as he rested there.

"Are you alright? I am sorry…Did I hurt you?" he asked looking up at her with wide eyes.

"No, I'm okay."

They remained silent until Christine spoke.

"Now I'm all sleepy again." She said with a yawn and he smiled.

"Then sleep. I'll keep you safe from the thunders." He whispered teasingly in her ear before he kissed it tenderly. She smiled and closed her eyes while he stayed where he was, looking down at her.

"What I wouldn't give for you to be my wife." He whispered when he was sure she was asleep.

"Soon, my love. Soon." He said as he kissed her lips and then closed his eyes as well.

**End of chapter 19**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! A bit of fluff is always necessary so forgive me. Please review! The next one will be longer! **:)**


	20. Revelations

I want to thank: **93 and pumpkinpuss** for their comments and support. Thank you so much, loves! Glad to know someone is still reading this. **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sleepy Hollow!

**Chapter 20**

Christine stirred and turned on the bed. She pulled the covers tighter around her body and buried her face in her pillow. A few moments later she felt someone draping another blanket over her and a warm hand caressing her cheek. She leaned into the touch but didn't wake up.

Ichabod smiled down at her sleeping form and moved back from the bed to remove his jacket and shoes. It had been a long day in his office and the fact that he had taken a leave caused his superiors to be a little upset with him. That meant lots of paperwork but he wasn't one to complain. He placed his shoes under the bed carefully and then slowly walked to the chair that was near the bed. He sat down with a sigh and rubbed his eyes. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling, his right hand absentmindedly playing with the small scars that were on his palm. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt a little before he went back to tracing his palm.

Christine stirred again and turned on her back. Her hand reached for the constable but when her fingers encountered only the cool sheets she became alarmed. Slowly her eyes opened and she sat up on the bed. She spotted him sitting in the chair, staring at his hand and she frowned.

"Darling?" she asked and his head quickly shot up towards the direction of her voice.

"Christine." He smiled as he quickly let go of his hand.

"Why aren't you sleeping? Aren't you tired?" she asked as she pushed back her black hair.

"I just came…" he said as he stood up and walked towards the bed. He crawled on it and slid towards her. His hand touched her knee through the covers and she smiled as she cupped his cheek in her hand.

"Sorry if I woke you…" he mumbled as he leaned towards her. His lips brushed hers and she shivered, her hand sliding in his hair.

"You didn't wake me." She said softly as she pecked his lower lip, causing him to smile.

"Were you thinking of your mother before?" she asked as she took hold of his hand and gently caressed it with her fingers.

"I…I was."

"Then why don't you tell me what ails you?" she asked pleadingly.

"I don't like talking about her, sweetheart." He said as he stared into her eyes, his hand stroking her lower back.

"I see…Then can I ask something else?" she asked and he nodded.

"Of course." He smiled as he tried to kiss her again but she turned her head away. The smile died on his face and he bit his lip.

"Did Katrina know about it?" she asked and he inhaled sharply.

"No lies." She warned and he looked at his lap, his hand gripping hers tightly.

"She did." He whispered and Christine nodded slowly.

"Then you think I am not worthy enough for you to talk to me about your problems." She stated and he shook his head.

"That's not true! Of course you are. You are far more worthy than-…Look it's not a matter of trust." He said as he lowered his voice.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't like troubling you with my thoughts."

"I want to know about you though. Tell me the reason you're not telling me about it."

"I don't want you to know something that doesn't matter any more." He insisted.

"Or something that I can use against you, right? That's why you didn't tell me about what happened between you and Katrina that one week." Christine said as she took her hand away.

"It doesn't matter." Ichabod said as he stared at her.

"I think it matters enough since you're not telling me. It can't be unimportant." Christine hissed and he closed his eyes briefly.

"Please don't get angry with me, sweetheart." He pleaded as he reached for her.

"I think I know what has happened." She stated, ignoring his plead. Ichabod stilled and watched her.

"Did you sleep with her? That's what you didn't want to tell me? If it is that, don't worry it has passed my mine anyway. Just tell me or I won't have one moment's peace." She said in a shaky voice.

"What? Of course I didn't! I didn't sleep with her. I admit that…t-that yes, I kissed her-…" he was cut of by her sharp intake of breath.

"Please listen to me." He pleaded as he quickly caught her hand between his.

Christine remained silent and looked at him.

"Just listen…The night before I had planned to leave, I went to find her in the parlor. I had packed and everything and I decided to talk to her. I found her sitting in one of the chairs and we started talking. Soon I realized that something was wrong when she tried to kiss me. She was inebriated to the point of not knowing what she was doing. I stopped it and then…then I guess that didn't please her very much." He paused and Christine frowned.

"Then what happened? Is that all?" she asked and he sighed heavily.

"No…what I didn't know was that the minute I turned to exit the room she had a pistol aimed at me. She fired it but in her state she wasn't able to get to her target. I was speechless and when she did it again the bullet missed my head and found the wall."

"What?" Christine whispered stunned and he bit his lip.

"I pried the gun from her hand and she went crazy…I don't know how I left without looking back but I did. I simply left." He finished and averted his gaze.

"That's what happened. I didn't want to tell you because I am not sure I did the right thing. I don't know if I did well by leaving her there. But I couldn't stay. That was not the woman I used to love, Christine. Hate isn't love and that's what she felt for me that day. I now I caused it but…" he said shaking his head.

"I am so sorry…I didn't know." Christine whispered and he smiled sadly.

"You couldn't know. I just want to forget it too. Please let's just forget it, darling." He whispered as he pulled her in his arms tightly. He turned his head and kissed her forehead as her hands wrapped around his torso.

"I thought…I thought something else had happened. Oh my God, she could have killed you." Christine muttered with shock and he shook his head.

"But she didn't. I am sure she didn't want to kill me or else she wouldn't have drunk so much. Rational crimes are not committed during drunkenness." He said and she nodded against his chest.

"Are we okay now? You're not mad at me, are you?" he asked and she moved back.

"No, I am not. I am just sad for her." She said softly.

"I know. I am too." He whispered as his hand trailed down her side.

"I have started the procedures for the divorce. I hope it won't take too long since she had agreed to it." He murmured and she placed a kiss right above his heart through his shirt.

"Okay." Christine murmured into his neck as her hands slid to his back. With a smile she pulled him forward and they fell onto the bed, him on top of her. He chuckled and rested his weight on his elbows as he looked down at her. He kissed her nose and then headed for her lips. She parted her mouth and he took the opportunity to kiss her deeply, his tongue slipping into her mouth to taste her. She kissed him back and he slid under the covers with her, his arms tightly wrapped around her. One of his hands got tangled into her hair and he moaned into her open mouth as her hands slid under his shirt. He broke the kiss and gasped as she touched his skin.

"I love you." He breathed and she smiled as she brought him closer.

"That's good because I love you too." She said and he smiled in her neck.

"Will you marry me?" he asked desperately and she froze under him in shock, her eyes wide.

**End of chapter 20**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review! **:)**


	21. The answer

I am sorry for the wait but the new chapter is here now.

I want to thank: **pumpkinpuss, 93, me-loves-demon-barber and Drusilla**!

_**Review reply to**_** Drusilla**: Hello! I am glad you found my story and that you like it. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sleepy Hollow!

**Chapter 21**

Christine remained silent staring up at Ichabod with wide, confused eyes. He blinked down at her and the hopeful expression slowly disappeared, leaving behind only sadness. He shifted nervously above her and she swallowed.

"Christine…you can answer in any way you want. I-I just want an answer." He spoke softly but his voice was quivering tremendously.

"I don't know what to say." She whispered and he frowned.

"It's either yes or no." he said and she nodded.

"I know that. I know what my answer is going to be. I just don't know if your decision will last after my answer." She said and he became even more confused.

"My decision of marrying you?" he asked slowly, trying to understand her thoughts.

"Yes. You want me to be your wife now. Are you going to want that in a month as well?" she asked and he gaped at her.

"Of course I will. I thought you knew who I was." He said and she quickly cupped his cheek to soothe his anger.

"Of course I do. I just-I am afraid that soon you'll realize that I am not enough." She said and his face softened considerably.

"Oh, sweetheart. Of course you're enough. You're more than enough." He said; his voice laced with an urgency that shocked her. His eyes wide deep pools of pitch black that caused her to shudder.

"Then…you should have known what my answer would be." She said in a more confident tone and he frowned.

"Should I?" he asked as he pushed stray locks of hair away from her eyes.

"Jesus…sometimes men are so thickheaded." She said with a laugh that caused an involuntary smile to reach his face.

"That we are, darling." He said as he nuzzled his nose against hers.

"Of course I want to marry you." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to lean more heavily towards her.

"You do? Really?" he asked as he smiled widely.

"Really. Though…I have nothing to give you but myself." She said as she tangled her fingers in his black hair.

"That's all I want." He whispered with eyes glazed over with longing. She chuckled as he attacked her lips with vigor and crashed her body with his weight. She returned his kiss and gasped when his knee worked its way between her legs and pressed against her. A soft moan left her open mouth and he grinned into the kiss, taking the opportunity to deepen the kiss more. His body shifted against hers until he was firmly pressed against her and his mouth abandoned her lips to trail down her jaw and neck. Christine's eyes remained closed and she gasped as his teeth nipped at her skin leaving a small mark behind that soon after he soothed with his tongue. Her hands slid down his back until they rested on his lower back and she pulled him closer to her. A hoarse grunt escaped his lips and she felt her face heating up as he removed his knee and settled his body between her thighs. He buried his face in her neck and his mouth closed over her skin again.

"What in God's name have you done to me?" he whispered almost roughly and she opened her eyes.

"Me?" she whispered as she felt his hands under her night dress.

"Yes! This isn't me…I don't act like this." He muttered as he touched the inside of her thigh and used his other hand to relieve himself from his clothing.

"I shouldn't act like this too. This shouldn't been happening until it was legal." She said almost teasingly and he moved back to look at her.

"If this is a crime…" he started as he gripped her legs and guided them around his hips.

"Then it's worth the punishment." He whispered as he thrust into her and groaned.

************************

Needless to say his next day at work was rather tiresome from the lack of sleep.

"It was worth it though…" he muttered as he opened a new file of paperwork and started reading it.

"What was worth it?" one of the new constables asked as he looked down at him with a smirk.

"Nothing, Philip. What's that?" Ichabod asked as he rubbed his eyes and looked at the envelope the man was holding.

"It just came for you. How's that pretty wife of yours doing?" Philip asked and Ichabod stiffened.

"I wouldn't know…We're taking a divorce soon." He said as he took the letter and placed it on his desk.

"Oh…I am sorry to hear that." Philip said scratching the back of his head.

"No worries. I am not so sad my self." Ichabod said almost casually and that caught the other man's attention.

"Really? New conquest so to speak?" Philip asked and Ichabod looked up at him almost sharply.

"You could say that…" he trailed of as he put the letter aside to continue his work.

"May we know her name then?" Philip chuckled as he saw the look of adoration on Ichabod's face.

"Christine." He murmured.

"Be sure to let us meet her."

"I don't think so, Philip. Off to your work now." Ichabod mumbled as he looked at the papers in front of him again.

Philip walked away with a chuckle and Ichabod sighed as he thought of how much it would take for his divorce to become reality. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Like I said it's all worth it." He mumbled with a small smile as he picked up his pen and started signing.

**End of chapter 21**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! I am sorry for the shortness but it had to be this way. Please review and I'll try to update sooner! **:)**


	22. Shadows and work

Hello, loves! I apologize for the long wait but the chapter is finally here.

I want to thank**: Pumpkinpuss, 93 and me-loves-demon-barber,** for their wonderful reviews and support!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sleepy Hollow!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Ichabod was heading to his office, a pack of papers in his hands. He flipped through them with haste as he turned and opened the door to his office.

"Mathews, these seem to be in-…" he stopped when he saw Mathews talking to Christine. She was sitting to a chair while she slowly nodded her head to Ichabod's co-worker.

"Christine." The constable said with a smile that soon transformed into a frown.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and she stood up.

"You forgot this back to the house this morning. You said they were very important and I came to give them to you." She said as she extended her hand to hand him the file.

"They are needed indeed. Thank you, sweeth-…Don't you have a report to write, Mathews?" Ichabod said as his gaze shifted to the other man.

"Yes, I do, Constable. Nice to meet you, miss." Mathews said before he fled the office in a hurry. Ichabod slightly let his gaze linger on the younger man before he turned his black eyes to Christine. She smiled slightly at him and his face softened from its serious expression. He smiled and shut the door softly.

"I am sorry for intruding but I thought-…"

"No reason to be sorry. Come here." He said as he left the papers on his desk and opened his arms to her.

She came to him and snuggled into his embrace with a sigh. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her to him briefly before he relaxed his grip.

"I know I've been working a lot lately but I'm getting a small leave in a few days. I'll be all yours then." He said and she chuckled.

"Okay…" she said as she fingered the buttons of his black coat.

"I was thinking…" he started and she looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"You should pack your things and go get settled in my house." He said as he moved back.

"Your house? Are you sure? I mean won't people talk? Won't it be-…"

"Sweetheart, I couldn't care less of what people think." He said chuckling as he walked around and sat down in his chair.

"Should I go today then?" she asked and nodded with a smile. He reached in his pocket and removed his keys. He picked one and removed it from the rest of them before he handed it to her.

"Take the key. Pack, take a carriage and stay in." he said and she hesitantly took the key. She looked at it and then at him. He stared at her expectantly and she nodded once before she placed it in her purse.

"Alright…" she whispered and he grinned.

"Good…Now, I'm almost ready for my break. Would you like to have supper with me?" he asked with a brief glance at the wall clock.

"I'd love to." She said with a smile.

"Take a seat then. I'll be done with these soon." He said with a wink before he turned his attention to his paperwork. Christine sat down and leaned back in the chair, taking great amusement by watching him work.

************************

An hour later he was placing the pile of papers in a drawer and she was smoothing down her dress, ready to go. A quick knock came on the door and then Mathews walked in, holding a paper.

"The report is ready, constable." He said as he placed it on Ichabod's desk.

"Thank you…Is it done the way it should be?" Crane asked as he started reading it briefly. Mathews was too distracted by looking at the woman in their presence to notice the question though. Crane looked up and his eyes narrowed.

"Not that I don't appreciate the fact that you're gawking at my fiancée but don't you think it's not time for that, Mathews?" Ichabod said and Christine was surprised by the dark tone in his voice. Apparently Mathews wasn't in his good books.

"Uh, yes! I am sorry, I didn't mean…" the man stammered and Crane raised a hand to silence him.

"It's fine. Go. I'll go through this." He muttered dismissively and the man nodded before he walked away.

"Are you alright?" Christine asked when they were alone again. Ichabod looked up and sighed.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just don't like it when people stare." He said as he singed the report and left it on his desk. He stood up and straightened his clothes.

"Ready to go, love?" he asked in a lighter tone and she nodded, still surprised by his reaction. He smiled and took her hand as they exited the office.

"How about some wedding planning?" he asked in her ear as they walked out of the building. Her warm laughter caused all the shadows in his head go away and only thoughts of her remained in his mind for the rest of the day.

**End of chapter 22**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. I know it's short but I'll make the next one longer, okay? Please review! **:)**


	23. News

Hello, loves! I am sorry for the wait.

Hope you like the latest chapter. A huge thank you to: **me-loves-demon-barber, HadleyConlon **and of course** pumpkinpuss** for the support!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sleepy Hollow!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Christine was sitting in front of the fire alone, a cup of tea in her hand. She leaned against the couch and curled her legs under her knees. She took a sip from the hot liquid and looked down at the book on her lap. She got lost in her thoughts and didn't hear the door opening and closing neither the light footsteps that approached the living room. She jumped when she felt a hand on her back and a pair of lips on the side of her neck.

"Just me, dear." Ichabod said chuckling as he felt her tense in his arms.

"Oh…you scared me. I didn't hear you coming in." she said holding a hand to her chest. He smiled and sat down behind her before he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

"Hmm…warmth." He mumbled kissing her hair repeatedly.

"Yes, it's quite chilly tonight, isn't it?" she whispered as she placed her hands atop his own.

"Hmm. I missed you today. I couldn't wait to come back home to you." He said earnestly in her ear and she smiled as she looked briefly down at her stomach, swallowing hard.

"What are these?" she asked clearing her throat, trying to find the words to tell him what she had wanted to tell him for a few weeks.

"My…divorce papers. They send them to me. All I have to do is sign them." He said and she nodded.

"Good, that's good, isn't it?" she asked nervously and he chuckled.

"Of course it is. I just…I just hope that Katrina sign them as well." He said with a frown and Christine turned her head to look at him.

"I am sure everything is going to be just fine." She said and he smiled at her.

"Of course." He said as he kissed her cheek and tightened his hold on her.

"So…" he started as he nuzzled her hair.

"Have you started looking for a dress?" he asked her and she smiled.

"I have…" she said hesitantly and he grinned.

"Really? You saw something you liked?" he asked as he moved her hair away from her shoulder.

"Yes…and I can afford it too." She said looking at him and he shook his head.

"You don't have to worry about money, darling. I want you to buy something you want and like." He said as he placed his chin on her shoulder and she smiled at him.

"Thank you." She whispered and he chuckled.

"You don't have to thank me. So, how was your day?" he asked her changing the subject.

"Fine. I have dinner ready for you." She said and he turned her in his arms to look at her.

"Good I'm famished." He said as he stole a kiss from her lips.

"Ichabod…" Christine started tentatively and he focused on her eyes.

"Yes, dear?" he asked as he pushed some hair behind her ear.

"I have something to tell you and I don't know how." She said and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Then tell me. You know you can tell me everything." He encouraged as he waited for her to speak.

"Okay…please do not look at me when I say this…" she pleaded and he looked at her funnily before he nodded and looked at his lap.

"Okay, I'm all ears." He said chuckling and she cleared her throat a few times before she managed to talk.

"I think…no, I mean I am pretty sure that I am…that I am with child." She managed to choke out, her voice shaking. Ichabod seemed to freeze for a moment before his head shot up sharply and his eyes looked at her wide and shocked. His mouthed parted in surprise and he blinked rapidly.

"Please say something." She whispered, taking hold of his hand.

"I…I don't know what to say…" he stammered as his eyes gazed at her stomach, like he was trying to see any change there.

"I'll understand if it's too much for you…" she said and he reached with his hand to touch her stomach, his fingers feeling the area gently.

"Oh my God…" he whispered as he slid a bit closer to her.

"I am sorry…"

"Sorry? What are you sorry for, sweetheart?" he asked confused as he looked up into her eyes.

"For…"

"This is my entire fault anyway, Christine…Only that I do not think of it as one." He said and she stared at him.

"You don't?"

"Of course I don't." he said laughing warmly.

"So, you're not mad or…"

"I am nothing of the sort." He cut her off and she felt a small smile forming on her face.

"Why would I be angry? The woman I love is pregnant. What more could I possibly want?" he asked as he pulled her to him tightly and kissed her forehead.

"You mean it?" she asked and he nodded.

"Of course I do. I love you." He whispered as he kissed her and embraced tightly again.

"I love you too." She said into his vest and he smiled as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"I only have one problem…"

"What?" she asked as she moved back alarmed.

"I have to have these papers signed as soon as possible. No time to waste. I just hope Katrina will do the same…If not I'll have to go there myself." He said and Christine remained silent, hoping for everything to go well.

**End of chapter 23**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review and I'll try to update soon. **:)**


	24. Back to the Hollow

I want to thank: **xBelakinax and pumpkinpuss** for their reviews and support. Thank you so much, loves. Your comments are my only encouragement. **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sleepy Hollow!**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Christine softly knocked on Ichabod's office door before she opened it and hesitantly walked inside. She let her eyes adjust to the dark room before she finally spotted him sitting in front of his window, staring at the street.

"Ichabod?" she asked and he slightly flinched in surprise as he turned to look at her. His face immediately softened and he beckoned her to him.

"I didn't hear you, darling. Come here." He whispered and she walked to him before he pulled her into his arms.

"You seem troubled. Is it because of Katrina? Has she not answered?" she asked and he reflexively tightened his hold on her.

"Yes…I have to speak to her. I have to…" he trailed off.

"I'll come with you." She stated and he looked down at her with wide eyes.

"There's absolutely no reason for you to have this trip." He said as he stroked her long hair.

"I won't let you go alone. I'll come with you and I'll stay in the carriage while you talk to her." She insisted and he sighed.

"Darling…You're with child. I don't want you to be tired. It's a long trip."

"I'll just sit the entire journey. I couldn't possibly get tired. Please?" she said as she placed her hands on his chest. Ichabod sighed and shook his head, a disapproving expression on his face.

"No." he said firmly.

"Please? I'll be worried sick the entire time you'll be gone, so why not?" she pleaded and he looked at her for a long time before he huffed and looked away from her eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that." He muttered and she chuckled.

"How am I looking at you?"

"Like one of those puppies you see at the street begging to be petted and fed." He mumbled and she laughed out loud.

"Please?" she pleaded again and he groaned inwardly.

"Fine. You win. But you'll just…stay away." He warned and she nodded once.

"Thank you." She whispered as she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Get ready then." He said as he cleared his throat and moved away.

"What...? Now?"

"The sooner we leave the sooner we can come back and get over with it. I'll find us a carriage." He said as he walked away from the room and down the stairs.

Christine took a deep breath before she headed for her room to get ready.

* * *

Christine's eyes were focused on the road as the carriage drove through the woods and her hand was resting on her stomach. A warm breath ghosted next to her ear and she turned her head to look at her companion.

"I thought you were asleep when I fell asleep." Ichabod said and then chuckled at his own words.

"I woke up." She said smiling at him. He nodded and took hold of her hand.

"Feeling alright?" he asked and she grimaced before she spoke.

"Not really…I mean my stomach is a bit funny." She whispered and he frowned.

"Would you like me to call the driver and tell him to stop for a while?" he asked looking out in the darkness.

"No! Here? No, no. I'll be fine." She said quickly and he looked at her amused.

"What? Don't tell me you're scared of the darkness?" he said to her with raised eyebrows.

"Not exactly…but yes." She whispered as her face flushed.

"Oh…" he trailed off.

_I am too_. He thought as he kissed her hand and placed his free hand on her stomach as well.

"Come here." He whispered as he pulled her to him and kissed her hair. She settled into his arms and clutched at his coat with her hand as she rested her head on his chest, right above his heart.

"Hmm." He hummed as he leaned back against the seat and sighed.

"Thank you for coming with me. I know I said you shouldn't have but…I couldn't possibly do this without you." He said softly and she smiled before she placed a small kiss to his neck.

"You're welcome. Just don't complain if I get your clothes dirty soon." She muttered as she felt her stomach turning when the carriage took a sudden turn. Ichabod chuckled and stroked her hair with his hand while he used his free one to open the curtain of the window so some fresh air could come into the small space. Christine breathed deeply the fresh oxygen and snuggled further into the warm embrace. Ichabod's hand stroked her back up and down before he let his hand slide up her shoulders to caress the exposed skin there.

"Can you sing?" he heard Christine ask after a while and he chuckled.

"I'm afraid I can't." he said softly and she pouted.

"That's a shame." She breathed as she patted his chest and closed her eyes.

"You're going to sleep without giving me my kiss first? How am I going to make it through the rest of the night?" he said playfully, trying to forget the situation that was waiting for him in that place. Christine's eyes opened and she tilted her head up to him so he could gain access to her mouth. He smiled and kissed her deeply before he let her rest her head on his chest once again. He didn't sleep at all that night. He just listened to Christine's breathing and the sound of the carriage as it led them closer to a place that he had so hard tried to forget.

**End of chapter 24**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. Please leave me a review. It's always nice to have some feedback since I know some people are reading this. **:)**


	25. A farewell to the past

Hi, loves. The new chapter's here.

I want to thank**: pumpkinpuss, xBelakinax, MissSparrow101, me-loves-demon-barber and Haeronwen**. Thank you all for your comments and support.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sleepy Hollow.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Ichabod's eyes opened as the carriage took a sudden stop and he had to grab himself in order not fall forward. His eyes turned immediately to Christine but she was still sleeping into his arms. He looked outside and he stared for the small dusty road for a few seconds before he was interrupted by the driver.

"We're here, sir." He informed the anxious constable who only nodded and muttered a thank you. He looked at Christine and gently shook her. Groggily she opened her eyes and blinked up at him.

"We're here." He said to her and she sat up to look out of the window. Her eyes searched the place with curiosity before she spoke.

"I see now why you don't like this place…It's dark. Is it clouded like this all the time?" she asked as he opened the carriage door and stepped out before he offered her his hand.

"Yes…well, almost. The only day I saw some sun was the day we left to go back to New York." He said as she got off the carriage. He closed the door and walked over to the coachman.

Christine smoothed down her dress and stretched her hands as her eyes fell onto a large house a few feet away. She settled her gaze on the numerous windows for a while and as she was ready to look at Ichabod her eyes spotted blond hair. Christine's breath stopped for a few seconds as the blond hair seemed to belong to Katrina who had probably heard the carriage stopping outside her house. She was looking at Christine from the top window until she moved back from it and Christine lost her from her sight.

"Christine?" Ichabod said as he came to stand next to her and touched her arm. She blinked and looked at him.

"I think she already saw us from that window." She said to him and he swallowed before he nodded once.

"Alright. You stay here. I won't…I mean I'll try not to be long." He said as he briefly touched the pistol on his belt through his heavy coat. He let go of Christine's arm and started taking small but firm steps towards the front door of the house. Christine took a couple of steps back until she was able to lean against the carriage.

Ichabod arrived at the door and knocked loudly once. Footsteps approached the door and then a voice was heard before the door was opened by non other than Katrina.

Ichabod froze momentarily at the sight of her but he quickly cleared his throat to calm his nervousness.

"Hello." He spoke softly and the blond woman regarded him for a while before she slowly nodded her head.

"Hello." She greeted back.

"Can I have some of your time?" he asked as he stole a glance backwards just to check on Christine.

"I already know what you are here for, Ichabod and…yes, you can come in." she said as she opened the door wider to let him pass. Her gaze stayed on the black haired woman for a moment before she shut the door and Ichabod followed her to the parlor.

"Have a seat." She said quietly and Ichabod looked at her before he reluctantly sat down.

"First I would like to…to apologize about…" she started but he cut her off with a raised hand.

"Please, do not continue. I don't want to talk about that. The more I remember it the more it hurts me to know that you would do something like that to a man you claimed you loved." He said and Katrina sighed.

"I had no intention to-…"

"To kill me? Yes, but that didn't happen because you missed. Anyway, I am not here to ask for apologies. I am here because you haven't signed the papers. Why, Katrina?" he asked her and she took a seat across from him.

"I was ready to do it today." She said and he frowned.

"Why did you waited that long? It's been a month." He said as he shifted in his seat and stole a quick glance to the room.

"I was thinking."

"Of what?" he asked more harshly than he had intended.

"Of you. Us." she replied as she looked down at her lap. Ichabod sighed deeply and rubbed his temple.

"I know it's hard for you. It was hard for me as well because you were not unimportant to my life but I couldn't go on leaving with you. It wouldn't be fair to you or Christine." He spoke softly and she mutely nodded.

"She's here." She stated as she looked up at him.

"Yes. I had to take her with me." He said uneasily.

"Is she not well?" Katrina asked and he wasn't sure if it was of worry or jealousy.

"No, no she's quite well. It's just…she…she just wanted to come and I was worried to leave her alone in her condition." He said at last, the words leaving him mouth with difficulty.

"Condition…?....Oh, I see." Katrina whispered in realization. Ichabod shifted again in his chair and cleared his throat.

"I will sign the papers. In front of you and you can take them back to New York when you'll leave." She said when she found the will to look at him again.

"Thank you. I didn't want to pressure you but-…"

"I understand. Where are you staying tonight?" she asked as she stood up and fetched the papers from a drawer.

"Staying?" Ichabod asked.

"Yes, you can't expect her to go back to New York without proper sleep." Katrina said with a frown and Ichabod's mouth opened in understanding.

"Yes, of course. You're right. I guess I'll find a room in the local inn. It's still open isn't it?" he asked and she nodded.

"I could offer you to stay here if you wanted-..."

"No. No, we'll stay there. Thank you." He said quickly and she smiled bitterly.

"I understand." She whispered as she picked a pen and signed the papers carefully.

"Here. I hope you have better luck with her." She said as she handed him the papers and brushed her hand over his cheek briefly before she moved back. Ichabod slightly flinched in surprise at her touch before he nodded and placed the papers in his coat pocket.

"Thank you. And you?" he asked as he stood up and looked in her eyes.

"Me? I've already charmed a gentleman." She said with a sincere smile that caused him to chuckle.

"That's good." He said with a small smile before he sighed.

"I am sorry." She said again and he nodded before he moved back.

"I have to go."

"Tell the inn owner that I send you. He'll give you a warmer room." She said as she followed him to the door and opened it for him. Ichabod passed the threshold but paused. He turned and delivered a small kiss to her white cheek before he moved back and smiled sadly at her.

"Farewell." He whispered before he turned and walked away from the yard. Katrina looked at his back and nodded to herself before she closed the door and disappeared into the silence of her house once again.

Ichabod walked down the dusty road towards the carriage and looked at Christine who was fumbling with a flower she had picked from the ground.

"Everything alright?" he asked her as he approached her.

"Yes. Did you-…"

"It all went well." He said and she smiled before she pulled him for an embrace.

"I'm glad. Is she well?" she asked as his arms encircled her as well.

"She is. Come on. Let's go find a room to rest for the night." He said as he kissed the side of her face and stole a last glance towards the house.

"Alright. I am starving too." She said as she kissed his cheek and moved back. He smiled and opened the door for her.

"Let's go then, shall we?" he said and she got into the carriage. Ichabod helped her in before he told the coachman their heading. He then climbed in next to her and closed the door.

"Will you show me how to ride?" she asked and he looked at her with wide eyes, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"Excuse me?" he asked in a choked voice. Christine's smile faded from her face when she saw his expression and she gasped.

"No! Not that…I mean a horse." She said quickly and his mouth parted in understanding.

"Oh…um, yes, of course. When it's safe for you to do that of course. Not that I am good at it but I can do it." He said as he shifted next to her.

"Thank you." She said as she kissed his cheek. He turned his head and kissed her lips once before he moved back and smiled.

"You're welcome." He said as he let her lean into him as they headed for the inn.

**End of chapter 25**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading. Please review. **:)**


	26. Sickness and a storm

Hello, loves! How are you? I hope well.

I want to thank: **pumpkinpuss, me-loves-demon-barber and xBelakinax **for their reviews and support.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sleepy Hollow.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Ichabod looked outside the window one last time before he closed it and rubbed his hands to warm them. He turned around and saw Christine making the bed for the night, her hands smoothing down the covers.

"Are you cold, Christine?" he asked as he continued rubbing his hands.

"Um…a bit." She said as she looked up from the bed.

"I am cold." He stated as he looked at the dim flames of the fireplace. He walked over to it and kneeled in front of it.

"If this is the warmest room in this place then I am a judge." He muttered and she giggled as she took a seat on the bed. He turned to look at her and she smiled at him.

"I think you could be one." She said to him.

"Hmm…" he grinned as he threw another log in the fire.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have opened the window." She said and he sighed.

"I had to see how dark it is out…" he mumbled as he brushed his pants and stood up.

"Why?" she asked as she leaned down to remove her shoes.

"I don't like this place…And it's going to snow." He stated as he looked towards the window again.

"Snow?" she asked in a small voice. Ichabod turned to her and smiled in reassurance.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. We can't leave now though. There's a storm coming." He said as he sat down next to her and made to remove his boots.

"Wait." She said as she took hold of his arm.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked as her stomach protested.

"Oh, of course. I'll go down to see if they have something for us to eat." He said before he stood up and kissed the top of her head. Christine sighed and looked around as she heard his footsteps descending down the stairs. Slowly she stood up and paced around the room before she walked over to the window. She looked up and saw the angry clouds that had surrounded the sky. A shiver went down her spine as she looked at the empty landscape. She shook her head and walked back to the center of the room with her eyes still on the black sky. A hand on her lower back caused her to gasp and flinch. A pair of strong hands steadied her by wrapping around her waist and she found herself being supported by a strong chest.

"Sweetheart?" Ichabod asked as he looked at her with a frown. Christine sighed in relief and turned in his arms.

"You scared me. I didn't hear you." She said with a hand on her chest.

"I noticed. What had you so spooked?" he asked as he moved back a stray lock of her hair.

"I don't know."

"You feel strange here, don't you?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Me too… Anyway, I ordered some food. The keeper was reluctant but after some small persuasion I made him grand us some dinner." He said and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Persuasion? Meaning money?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Indeed." He said as he kissed her lightly on the lips and moved back. He took her hand and pulled her towards the small settee that was close to the fireplace. He sat down and patted his lap at her.

"Come here. I'll get you warm." He smiled and she crawled into his arms. They sat there together until the food came. When they were done eating, snow started falling and the wind picked up, causing Ichabod to look outside the window with a frown.

"It started…" he murmured before he shut the window and locked the door. He threw more wood in the fire before he joined Christine on the bed. He slid under the covers and shivered at the coldness of the sheets.

"Come over here. It's warmer." She said as she turned on her side and let him crawl closer to her side. He placed an arm around her waist and buried his face in her hair. Christine's hand went to his hair and her fingers started playing with his dark locks. When he felt his body getting warm he looked up at her and stared at her face. She looked down at him and paused in her movements to look at him questionably.

"Something wrong?" she asked when she saw the look in his eyes.

"No." he whispered as he stroked her back and then let his hand slid down her body to rest on her hip. He paused there before he let his hand trail lower to her leg. He slid his fingers under her night dress and touched her skin.

"What?" she breathed as she trembled under his touch. He shook his head and slid closer to her.

"Nothing. I just realized what is going to happen in seven months." He whispered as his hand continued caressing her skin and his eyes looked at her stomach.

"Oh…and?" she asked quietly.

"I'm speechless." He breathed as he brushed his lips against her jaw.

"Speechless? In a …good way?" she asked.

"In a fabulous way." He murmured fiercely and she smiled before she reached his hand and laced their fingers together.

"I love you." She whispered and he groaned.

"Oh, good. I was beginning to think that you didn't." he murmured in her ear before he attacked her neck with kisses.

"What?!" she asked and he chuckled against her skin. He delivered a sharp nip on her shoulder and then kissed the small mark.

"I am just pulling your leg, darling. I love you too." He whispered before he rolled them over so he was on top of her. Christine pouted and wrapped her arms around his neck as he settled his weight over her, trying not to crash her.

"You do?" she asked as she leaned up and kissed his smooth cheek.

"Want me to prove it to you now?" he murmured huskily in her ear, his warm breath brushing over her skin.

"I don't know…do I?" she teased and he grinned before he leaned down and kissed her passionately on the mouth, his hands roaming her sides. Christine kissed him back but paused when she felt her stomach turning. Gasping she broke free from his lips and turned her head just in time. Ichabod's eyes widened and he quickly used his hand to move her long hair away from her face as she threw up violently. He rubbed her back as she made a mess of the floor.

"Breathe, darling…breathe." He whispered in her ear as she took slow but uneven breaths through her nose.

"I'm sorry." She gasped as she looked at the floor.

"Nonsense. Are you alright?" he asked as she sat back and placed the back of her hand over her mouth.

"I will be…I am so sorry. I almost … I'll clean this up." She said as she started getting up from the bed.

"Forget about that. Sit down. I'll do it." He said shaking his head.

"But-…"

"Hush. I'll get a wet cloth." He said as he got out of bed while she reluctantly sat back. She watched miserably as he cleaned the mess she made while he made no protests about it.

"I am so sorry." She said again as he threw the dirty cloth away and washed his hands before he joined her back on the bed.

"Stop apologizing. It was not your fault. Come here." He commanded but she hesitated.

"What if I get sick again?"

"You won't. Come here, darling." He said as he beckoned her to him with his hand. She moved over to him and he pulled her in his embrace before he covered her with the covers.

"There…This is natural…Don't worry." He whispered as he kissed her hair repeatedly. She nodded into his chest and closed her eyes. Soon sleep overcame her and he looked down at her with a smile. He kissed her forehead and placed his hand on her stomach. He fell asleep soon after her while the storm got stronger outside.

**End of chapter 26**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. Please review! Reviews put a smile on my face. **:)**


	27. Author's note

**Author's note**: I am sorry this isn't an update. I just want to tell you guys that the next chapter is going to be the last chapter of this story. I am sorry but seeing that there's not much feedback I see no reason to continue this. Feedback is my inspiration and I can't write if I don't have it.

I want to thank the people who did review this and especially **pumpkinpuss**. The last chappie will be up soon.

Thank you all and I apologize!

xxx Linalove.


	28. The Garden of Love

Okay, loves. The last chapter is here.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sleepy Hollow.**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

_Three days later…_

Ichabod finished putting on his boots and looked at Christine who was watching the snow by the window. He stood up and pulled on his coat before he approached her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Alright?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes…"

"No morning sickness?" he asked and she turned to look at him.

"Not yet." She smiled as she touched his hair.

"Good. Ready to go then?" he asked with a smile.

"Are you sure it's safe now?"

"Yes, darling. The storm is gone and the snow is soft enough to let us pass through it." He said before he helped her put on her cloak.

He picked up their bag and offered his hand to her. She took it and together they left the inn after paying the keeper. They got onto the carriage and the driver slowly pulled away from the inn and gradually away from Sleepy Hollow.

* * *

_A few weeks later…_

The constable tried in vain to find the lock of the door as he struggled with the pair of keys in his hand. He let out a whine and Christine who was next to him chuckled at his inebriated state.

"Here." She said softly as she took the keys from his hand and unlocked the door. She pushed the door open while Ichabod leaned needily into the crook of her neck from behind. His hands were firmly clasped on her white clothed waist as he followed her into the house after the small reception of their wedding.

Christine closed the door but didn't have time to lock it or even leave the keys for her husband's mouth was on hers in mere seconds. She gasped when he slowly pushed her backwards until her back found the cool wall. Her hands went around his neck as she tried to break the kiss for air.

"Wait! Wait-…you're drunk." She stated with an amused smile and he looked at her with heavy eyes before he looked down at himself.

"Me?! Never! I never drink…I hate liquor." He slurred and she laughed warmly as she pushed back a lock of his hair that was getting in front of his eyes. He leaned into her touch and moved forward once more to capture her lips while his hands fumbled with her long dress. He let out a whimper as he found her legs and lifted one to rest on his hip. He broke free from their kiss and buried his face in her neck before he started lathering it with kisses. Christine's hands went into his hair and he moaned loudly as she did so.

"Are you…ah…drunk?" he asked in her ear and she moved back to look at him.

"I don't think so…" she said laughing as she looked into his half lidded eyes.

"Oh…I think I might be…everything's goin-…out …out of focus." He muttered as he hid his face in her neck again and breathed heavily. Christine stroked his hair and kissed the side of his face.

"How about a bed then?" she asked and he nodded more than once against her skin. She moved them back from the wall and pulled him gently towards the bedroom.

"No wedding night then?" he muttered in her ear and she chuckled.

"I'm afraid not." She said and she shivered when she felt his hand on her stomach, his fingers stroking gently in circles. She opened the bedroom door and sat him down on the bed while he narrowed his eyes, trying to see his surroundings. She removed his boots and his black coat before he helped him lie back.

"Where are we? What's this?" he slurred as he brought the pillow in front of his eyes and looked at it almost horrified.

"It's a pillow…" she said as she tried to hold back her laughter.

"No it's not…ah… looks like my superior…" he mumbled as he poked the pillow but he let it go when he saw her removing the dress. His mouth opened slightly and he sat up slightly. A wave of dizziness overcame him and he lied back down with a groan followed by a small whine. Christine crawled onto the bed and pulled the covers over them before she snuggled close to him. He reached out and pulled her forward onto his chest.

"You drank too much, my love." She said as she watched his flushed face. He looked at her and shook his head from side too side.

"May-be they put something in my wine." He slurred as he closed his eyes and threaded his fingers in her hair to keep her close.

"I love you." She whispered as she kissed his cheek and closed her eyes too. In his sleep, the constable smiled.

* * *

_Three months later…_

Ichabod was late. He looked at his pocket watch and cursed silently as he turned the corner and took out his keys. He arrived at the door and opened it before he hurried inside.

"Christine!" he called as he walked into the parlor. No answer. He walked up the stairs and into their room but again she wasn't there.

"Hell!" he cursed as he descended down the stairs and walked out of the house quickly.

In ten minutes he was knocking on the doctor's door before he entered with quick footsteps. He greeted the woman who was cleaning before he hurried into the next door of the office.

"Good morning! I'm so sorry I'm late!" he said breathless as he entered and saw Christine on the small bed while the doctor examined her stomach.

"Good Morning, Mr. Crane. You're not late. We just got started." The doctor said with a smile. The constable closed the door and approached his wife who was looking at him amused.

"I am so sorry I'm late. I couldn't help it." He said as he leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

"It's alright. Calm down. I just came here. I figured you'd have work that's why I didn't wait for you." She said quietly and Ichabod nodded.

"Alright." He said as he sat down next to her and took her hand in his own. Christine lied back down and smiled at him as the doctor continued the examination.

"Everything seems fine…Does she eat, Mr. Crane?" the doctor asked.

"Um, yes…not too much but she does. Why?" Ichabod asked with a furrowed brow.

"Nothing serious…she should gain a few more pounds during the next three months. That's all. No worries." The doctor said with a gentle smile.

"I'll see to that, doctor." Ichabod said with a nod as she shot a glance towards Christine who also nodded with a smile.

"Very well. I shall see you in three weeks then." The physician said. Ichabod helped Christine sat up and helped her fix her clothing before he turned to the doctor.

"What do I owe you, doctor?"

"Nothing this time, Mr. Crane. Not for you anyway." The elder man said with a shake of his head.

"Thank you." Ichabod said with a smile before he turned to his wife.

"Ready to go?" he asked and she nodded as she took his hand. Ichabod smiled and with a last nod to the doctor they exited the office and headed for the house.

* * *

Christine was drinking her juice while she watched couples dancing around the centre of the room. A touch of a hand on her cheek caused her to turn her eyes to the right. Her gaze locked with the warm brown eyes of Ichabod who smiled at her.

"How about a turn?" he asked and she looked around them.

"Um, I'm too big for dancing, Ichabod." She said with a chuckle.

"No, you're not. Besides I have to flaunt you to my superiors and co-workers." He said in her ear as he brushed his hand over her swollen stomach with adoration.

"And why is that?"

"Isn't it obvious? I have the most beautiful woman in this room. And not only in this room." He said as he leaned towards her lips and kissed them lightly. Before she knew it she was being guided towards the dance floor and a pair of warm arms encircled her waist. Ichabod pulled her closer to his chest and slowly started moving with the soft music. Her hands went to his chest and smiled shaking her head.

"I can't understand why I keep agreeing with everything you say." She said and he grinned.

"I can be very persuasive when I want to." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"That you can…" she trailed off and he laughed gently. A hand on his shoulder caused him to stop and he turned around.

"Constable Crane." An old man said with a stern expression.

"Mr. Brian." Ichabod greeted as he placed his hand on Christine's lower back.

"You haven't introduced me." The man said and Ichabod cleared his throat.

"Of course. Mr. Brian, this is Christine; my wife. Mr. Brian is my superior." Ichabod said and Christine nodded with a polite smile that the man did not return.

"Oh, so you are the reason the Constable is always late lately." He said quite rudely and Christine closed her mouth.

"Mr. Brian I assure you it won't happen again." Ichabod cut in defensively.

"Ah, words! I don't appreciate laziness in my office, Constable. Keep that in mind." The stern man said before he turned away to join his solitude in his own table.

"Grumpy old man." Ichabod hissed as he took Christine's hand and guided her towards the exit of the hall. He grabbed their coats and helped her put on hers before he pulled her out of the room, ignoring the looks some of his colleges gave them.

"We don't have to go. It's alright." Christine spoke.

"We're leaving _now_. I've been years in the service and I won't take complaints from a lazy old rat!" he hissed as he found a carriage and helped her get inside before he joined her. He shut the carriage door and huffed.

"I won't take this nonsense. I only arrived late once and he's been slamming it into my face for the past five weeks!" he said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Ichabod, calm down."

"I won't let him insult my wife. It's his fault he doesn't have one." He said as he let her lean into his arms. She kissed his jaw and he calmed down slightly. His body relaxed and he let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry." he muttered as he kissed the top of her head.

"It's alright…" she whispered as she smoothed down his shirt and vest.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'm hungry." She stated and he chuckled.

"Dinner it is then." He said into her hair with a smile.

* * *

_One month and a half later…_

Christine took a deep breath and closed her eyes as her hand tightened around Ichabod's hand. A whimper escaped her mouth as she pushed again as hard as she could. She had been into labor for five hours now and she didn't know how much longer she could take the pain.

"Breathe, darling." Ichabod whispered next to her not even once straying away from her face. Christine nodded once and did as she was told. A cry left her throat as she carried on with her efforts and the doctor smiled at her.

"Just once more and you'll be done, Mrs. Crane." He said encouragingly. Christine took a deep shuddering breath and pushed again, her vision becoming bleary as she did so. Seconds later cries filled the room and the constable turned to look at the small infant in the doctor's hands. A smile reached his face and he turned to his wife just as she smiled too and closed her eyes. The smile died on the constable's lips as he watched his wife exhale slowly once before she stilled completely. Her hand went limp as he held it still in his own and her head fell lifeless on the pillow, her hair clinging on her sweaty forehead.

"Christine?" he spoke the word but she couldn't hear it. The cry that was ripped from his throat silenced even the crying baby in the doctor's hands as he cradled his wife's body against his chest.

Christine didn't open her eyes again. She was dead.

* * *

_A month later…_

Snow covered the cemetery ground as Ichabod walked through the graveyard. A squirming bundle of blankets was resting snuggly and warmly into his arms as he made a few more steps towards his destination. A small hand brushed over his coat and he looked down and into the green eyes of his daughter.

"I know, darling. We're almost there." He cooed to her as he stopped in front of a snow covered grave. Tentatively he leaned down and slid his hand over the stone, brushing away the snow that covered the letters. He moved back and removed a rose from his pocket before he gently placed it upon the stone. His fingers brushed over the cold stone once more before he stood up and tightened his hold on his daughter. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead as a lonely tear ran down his cheek. He quickly wiped the tear away and smiled sadly.

"She looks just like you…" he whispered as he looked up at the dark sky. He looked back down and smiled.

"I'm glad." He breathed before he stepped back and turned around.

"Come on Elizabeth. It's cold." He whispered as he walked away, a small sound following his words. The laugh of his daughter. The laugh of Elizabeth.

_I went to the Garden of Love,_

_And saw what I never had seen:_

_A chapel was built in the midst,_

_Where I used to play in the green._

_And the gates of the Chapel were shut,_

_And 'thou shalt not' writ over the door;_

_So I turned to the Garden of Love_

_That so many sweet flowers bore._

_And I saw it was filled with graves,_

_And tomb stones where flowers should be;_

_And Priests in black gowns were walking their rounds,_

_And binding with briars my joys and desires._

_**The Garden of Love** by William Blake, Songs of Experience._

**The end.**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! I want to thank all the people who reviewed and read this! Please leave me a last review if you'd like. It will mean a lot. Thank you!

Xxx Linalove **:)**


End file.
